


"Safety is no matter to us"

by Noitvilroe765



Category: The Flash
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cringe, Evil, F/M, Harrison is ooc and light hearted, Joe is a asshole, M/M, Romance, my tagging needs practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noitvilroe765/pseuds/Noitvilroe765
Summary: In this AU(Alternate Universe) Joe is a crime lord and is the son of Iris West,Iris is a Bus driver and the mother of Joe,Barry is a prostitute,Cisco is an illegal drug carrier(Yo,I got these cheeseburgers man lol),Cailtin is still a doctor but is the leader of a gang called the frost bites when she turned into Killer Frost,Wally is assassin and Harrison is just a normal guy.Not famous and still intelligent as hell.AND Harrison runs a deep web website on murders.Other characters will be revealed as others things on the way!!)) Wally's last name is Heavens in this fanfic,also Wally is Joe's bestfriend,Flash doesn't exist.DONT BASH ME TOO HARD IM ON MY CRINGE





	1. Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> There are also other Harrisons in this,plez don't get offended because I used Wally west.

Harrison felt the breeze getting colder on his skin as he walked through Central City.He was on his way to his apartment at 9 at night,his fingers linger over his phone screen, watching something that his sweetheart,Tessa had sent him.He smiled and chuckled under his breathe.He looked up from his phone to see the barrel of a silver revolver,his heart sank,hands trembled his phone as it dropped to the sidewalk.He didn’t even know who this man.

 

“Give me your wallet.”

 

Harrison reached for his wallet in his left pocket,shakingly giving it to the person.They snatched it away.He started to look through it and realize it was just about thirty dollars and his driver’s license.

 

“Only thirty? Jesus do you even fucking work?”

 

“N-N-No..”

 

“How fucking old are you?”

 

“F-Fourty-one.”

 

The person sighed,closing the damn wallet.

 

“Take your thirty dollars and save it.Get a damn job.”

 

And with that,the person walked off.

 

Harrison shoved his wallet back in his pocket,picking back up his phone and texting Tessa.

 

‘I literally almost got mugged.’

 

‘OMG! Are you okay?!’

 

‘Yea,I’m fine.’

 

‘Are you hurt?!’

 

‘No.But I could have been if I carried the god damn visa card you gave me.’

‘Just come home already,it’s too dark for this.’

 

‘K’

 

Harrison speed walked down the empty streets and frantically started to hear foorsteps, imagination running wild,he took a glance in the back of himself to see two hoodied figures.Without even thinking,he ran.Ran faster when he put his phone away,turning corners and everything.Knowing that if he goes home,Tessa would be in danger aswell.He panted,his lungs wheezing out the most air they could get but was to no use when Harrison tripped on the street block,his face hitting the side of the street and his glasses broken from the sidewalk.His knees were the most part.They were stratched and bruised more than his face.He frowned as he slowly got up,another barrel was pressed to the back of his head.He sighed as he put his hands up and slowly got up.

 

“This is the guy?”

 

“Yea,that’s him,tie his eyes,mouth and his hands up.”

 

One of the voices sounded very deep with base.He knew already off the bat they were males but who were they and why are they doing this?His hands were tied behind his back,eyes were blinded in black,mouth gagged with another tie.

 

“W-Why are you doing this?”

 

One of them chuckled.

 

“The boss want’s us to.We don’t really have a choice when it comes to a job.”

 

Harrison whimpered at the thought of being jobless.People always used that to their advantage.He sighed as he felt hands press against his buns,flinching at that as the other hoodied figure grabbed Harrison’s arms.

 

“He’s a flincher!”

 

“We got ourselves a flincher!”

 

“I love flinchers!”

 

Harrison was pushed into a van as he felt himself being sat down,gripped and held for the entire roadtrip.

 

“M-My wife is expecting m-me back.”

 

“Where’s your phone at?”

 

“L-Left pocket..”

 

The figure took out his phone and dailed Tessa’s phone number,she answered quickly.

 

“Didn’t you get my text?! I said come home it’s too dark for this!”

 

“Don’t worry Mr.Morgan,he’s just stopped at a my house for a drink.”

 

“Oh! I’m sorry to ruin your time!”

 

“It’a alright.Atleast your concerned about him.”

 

Tessa hung up.

 

“That takes care of that.”

 

Harrison was took by his chin and swung into another seat,falling on the seat he got up and sat down.The van drove down past a few couple of blocks and then stopped suddenly.Harrison’s body went forward,crashing into the back of another seat.He growled under his breathe,resitting down.

 

“Oh shit,I didn’t realized this until now..”

 

“What?”

 

“His cheeks and his nose are bleeding.”

 

Harrison didn’t take time to notice anything different about his features,so he didn’t know it was bleeding.Blood dripped from the big ass scar on the bridge of his nose and the slanted scars that sat on both of his cheeks.He sighed and turned his head down.

 

“Joe ain’t gonna be pleased.”

 

“What the fuck do you want us to do about it?!”

 

“He said no scars or anything!He said clean!”

 

“Damn it..”

 

Joe.Joe West.The biggest crime lord in Central City.Everyone knew his name.People say that if you met him in a dark alleyway,the police will find your remains.He was the biggest problem for Central City and there were no heroes to stop it.Police even warned people,they can’t find him and have stopped looking for him.But what was weird about the cases were the fact that,if your remains were found, they would have a carved upside down cross in them.Any cases with that upside down cross would be put aside because they were too dangerous.When police and investigators went searching through the crime scenes,they would always go missing two days after.Joe West wasn’t a joke to be made about.But Harrison,Harrison though different about him.He searched many things up about Joe West.A man who had lost his wife to a gang called the Frost Bites.They killed her on tape and sent the video to Joe,leaving him traumatized.Starting up conversations about the underworld crime business,he hardly began to work up to the top rank,leaving him the most darkest and dangerous.Harrison felt sorry for the man.Turned bad because of a bunch of killers.The doors to the van opened,Harrison was held tightly, escorted out into a lab where the smell of whiskey,wine and vodka hit his nostrils also hearing loud talking.

 

“You think this guy can make it?”

 

“Yeah,he looks pretty smart.”

 

“He seems pretty fine to me.”

 

“Of course you’d say that, no wonder the men tip you thirty dollars instead of fifty.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Everyone shut the hell up.”

 

Harrison gulped softly,nervous about what was going to come.The blindfold was snatched off,to was the gag as his eyes bulged and mouth gapped open like a chicken with it’s head cut off.(lol had to)There he was.Joe West.Standing in front of him,wearing a blue suit that seemed to catch Harrison off guard.Harrison started to sweat as he looked into Joe’s eyes,his jaw trembling with fear as Joe sighed.

 

“Harrison Wells,correct?”

 

“Y-Y-Y-Ye-Yes.”

 

“Fourty-one,hm?”

 

Harrison nodded,his voice silencing it’self.

 

“I’ve heard about you.Your a very very intelligent man.Just afriad to share your works with the world.”

 

“Get to the damn point already!”A light brown haired,teen shouted from behind a desk,Barry Allen.

 

“So basically we need you to create something for us,a tech gagdet that we believe you have made before.”A jet black long haired teen blunted,Cisco Ramon.

 

“W-W-Wha-What a-are you t-talking about?”

 

“The invisible thingy!The thing that can turn poeple invisible!”A paper white haired girl shouted rolling her eyes,Killer Frost.

 

“I only got through three times using it before it worn out.”

 

“That’s why we are going to work on it with you.Teach us your ways.”Barry smiled as Harrison looked back at Joe which was furrowing his eyebrows.

 

“Listen, you do as I tell ya or we’ll kill you.”Joe smiled,leaning in as Harrison’s breathe hitched.

 

‘TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE!!’Harrison brain yelled as he nodded quickly.

 

“Now in order for you to be here,we have to get to know you a little.You will spend one hour with each one of us to understand what we want here.And Frost?”Joe demanded.

“What?”

 

“Keep your frosting hands off of him.”

 

“Alright,alright.Don’t know how you knew I was going to do it but whatever.”

 

“And boss! He’s a flincher!”

 

“Flincher,huh?”

 

Joe ran his crime infested hands on Harrison’s shoulder as Harrison snatched away a little.Joe chuckling lowly.

 

“And I said clean with no stratches.What the hell happened here?”

 

He point to the scars on Harrison’s cheek and nose bridge.

 

“I-I f-fell.”

 

“Fell?Which one of you fuckers pushed him down?”

 

“He tripped on the sidewalk.”

 

“Let’s have a word with the three of us,huh?”Joe sterned as the three walked off into the back,leaving Harrison with Cisco,Barry and Killer Frost.

 

“Don’t worry,we won’t shoot you,unless you do or say some fuck shit.”Cisco snorted as he pointed his black pistol at Harrison,Harrison nodding slowly.

 

“So how we gonna decide this?”

 

“Let him pick!”Barry squealed as Harrison looked at them all.

 

“You.”Harrison pointed at Barry as the other two shrugged and walked off,barry smiling warmly.

 

“You seem more nonchalant than the others,why is that so?”

 

“Because they were threatening to cut ya damn head off if you didn’t comply.”

 

“And what’s with the…”Harrison trailed,pointing to Barry’s mini black skirt and black crop top.

 

“Forgot to say,I’m a prostitute! Workin for the Frost bites too.”

 

Harrison’s eyes shrunk.He works the frost bites.He has something to do with the death of Joe’s wife.

 

“T-The frost bites?!”

 

“Yeah,they really like me!”

 

“I can see why..”harrison joked as Barry laughed.

 

“So since you’ve already been told the stories and probably need answers to some questions,ask me! They will fucking blow your brains out if you ask them anything.”

 

“The death of Joe’s wife.I need to know..what happened on that tape?”

 

“Nosey little fella aren’t ya? Well, we took her and cut a square into her stomach and poured her blood into a wine bottle we sent him.”

 

“W-Why?”

 

“It was a mix up with the plan.She wasn’t suppose to die.There was a double in the plan,that guy that can change into any person he wants to turn into.He turned into her and we ended up killing the actual one.”

 

“Did he ever drink the blood?”

 

“Hell yeah he did.Ended up drinking the entire thing.”

 

“It took some time for him to realize it was blood though,right?”

 

“Nope,his tastebuds are so damn blind.We could even feed the guy cockroaches and he would be like’ It tastes pretty good.’”Barry smiled as Harrison burst out into laughter.

 

“His tatsebuds really are blind aren’t they?”

 

“Fuck yeah they are!”

 

Barry crouched over the desk,grabbing a pack of barbeque chips and opening them,offering Harrison some.

 

“I don’t eat chips.”Harrison shook away as Barry looked at him crazily.

 

“What are you?!”

 

They both laughed loudly as Barry munched on the chips.

 

“Any more questions?”

 

“Yeah, since Joe is a black widow now...Does he ever antagonize you guys for killing his wife?”

 

“Nope.He doesn’t know.”

 

“Oh s-shit..”

 

“It’s complicated trying to keep that shit from him.When ever he mourns over her,he turns to us for guidance.The biggest crime lord is the world’s biggest softie.”

 

Harrison nodded,looking over at the desk with four blueprints on how to create the device.

 

“That’s wrong.”

 

He picked up the paper and tapped on the ‘heart’ of the device.

 

“The *Scientific word that makes him seem smart* goes into the *Another Scientific word that makes him seem smart* because the device must be made for silence.”

 

“How the fuck did you know that?This was a older model that was tested!”

 

“Well you appartently got the wrong results because if you tested this,the device would have exploded in 10 seconds.”

 

“H-How..”

 

Harrison pointed to his forehead.

 

“Be smart about this.”

 

Barry laughed as he shoved Harrison playfully.

 

“You should probably get to the others now,they don’t have much patience..”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Barry looked at him in awe.

 

“Your so fucking modest.”Barry sterned as Harrison chuckled nervously,feeling like he fucked up.

 

“W-What’s wrong with being m-modest?”

 

“It’ll get you killed around here.When your done talking to them you say ‘Good Talk’.”

 

“Thanks for that too.”

 

“Your welcome,now get goin’!”Barry smiled as he walked off into a dark and cold lab,belonging to Cisco.

 

Cisco sat on a black rolling chair,in front of a black bean chair on the floor,the only lights glowing from Cisco’s red light lamp and his red spotlights installed into the room.

 

“Sit down on the bean chair.”

 

Harrison slowly sat down,back in and hands shoved between his legs as he looked around.Cisco chuckled.

 

“Never seen shit like this before,right?”

 

“N-Never i-in my life..”

 

“You don’t go to clubs.”

 

“I never did.I wasn’t a party person.”

 

“I see.”

 

Harrison watched as Cisco rolled over to him with a bar stool.

 

“I don’t even know they the fuck I had you sit in that damn bean chair.get on the stool,over here too.”

 

Cisco rolled back over to his desk filled with powders,substances,pills,acids.He sighed.Cisco looked in the little drawer that the desk hand,searching for something as Harrison got a little peek of what was inside.stacks of hundreds and thousands of dollars stood in the drawer,Harrison’s eyes went wide once more,Cisco getting a plastic bag full of weed and a piece of printer paper from the side of his desk,he frowned.He handed them to Harrison,Harrison taking them unwillingly.

 

“Pack it,hold it,lick it,fold it,light it,smoke it.”Cisco sang,Harrison not liking this at all.

 

“I-I d-don’t smoke..”Harrison trailed,Cisco putting the black pistol back up to his forehead.

 

“Pack it.Hold it.Lick it.Fold it.Light it.Smoke it.”Cisco repeated as Harrison gave Cisco a glance,then began to process.

 

He put the weed inside of the paper not too much that it wouldn’t close but enough that would make a drug carrier proud,then he held it up to himself,licking the left side of the paper and folding it,he picked up the lighter from the end of the weed bag,lighting the blunt he had now created.

 

“There ya go!Your a natural at this.Now smoke that good shit.”

 

Harrison put it up to his lips,wrapping his dried ruff flesh sheilds onto the blunt,instant regret hitting his mind.He sucked in as much as possible,pulling it away as Cisco’s chuckled.

 

“Hold it,hold it.”

 

Harrison held the smoke within his mouth,eyes tearing up from the smoke inflairing into his lungs.

 

“Now blow it out.”

 

Harrison closed his eyes to stop them from pouring out tears as blew smoke out of his mouth with ease.

 

“There ya go,I was thinking you weren’t gonna make it.”Cisco laughed as Harrison breathed in,taking another hit and blowing smoke out of his nostrils into a striaght line.

 

“I’mma teach ya how to bend the smoke.”

 

“How to what the what?”Harrison looked at him confused,Cisco smiling and taking the blunt Harrison’s from his hand,taking a long drag and then holding it,blowing it out of his nostrils,swirling the smoke around with his hands and inhaling it like a tornado.

 

“Now try it.”Cisco smiled,handing Harrison back the blunt.

 

Harrison did as told,taking a hit,blowing out,swirling it and ‘tornado’ing it into his mouth,Cisco clapping.

 

“Easy first learner,mm?”

 

“I-I guess..”

 

“Well good because I need you to take a little bag over to someone’s house for me.”

 

“A package.Presumably of drugs or money.”

 

“Correct.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“Because if I’m runnning out of runner boys.”

 

Harrison sighed as he looked over at which Cisco was prepaairing a black backpack with four larges bags of cocaine.Cisco zipped up the bag and handed it to Harrison as Harrison pulled it over his back and Cisco stopped him.He grabbed a little gun that looked like a glue gun and put it up to Harrison’s neck,injecting him with something as Harrison flew back in pain,grabbing the side of his neck.

 

“W-What the hell?!”

 

“It’s just an explosive chip in you now.So don’t try anything funny or anything that will make me press this button.”He pointed to a button that was on a remote,Harrison nodded trembling.

 

Cicso gave him the address as he smiled,giving him a pair of silver car keys and ushering him outside into the parking lot.

 

“The grey van,it’s yours.Use it for our jobs only.I’ll be watching from your neck camera.”

 

“You installed a camera too?”

 

“Yes,beneath your flesh.”

 

Harrison got into the van,cranking it up as Cisco got on the window seal.

 

“I think you’ll know him too.He’s just like you.And he’s gonna ask for my name,just say C.R.”Cisco smirked as he walked back inside,Harrison driving to the address.

 

In front of a dark looking house with red tainted windows.He got out of the van,breathing in and out slowly,walking up to the door and knocking on it.The door creaked open halfly as a voice clear came out.

 

“Who’s there?”

 

The voice sounded like his.It was so damn weird.He shook it off and then cleared his own throat.

 

“Harrison Wells,Sent by C.R.”

 

“Oh!He said you’d be on your way,and before I open the door,promise me you won’t get weirded out.”

 

“I just came to drop off a package.”

 

“Promise.Me.”

 

“Okay,yeah,fine.I promise.”

 

As the door opened,Harrison blinked quickly without stopping.It was him.A him.His mouth went wide as H.R smiled.Cisco was right, ‘He’s just like you’.

 

“Yeah,Okay,we’ll talk inside.”H.R started, Harrison slowly walking in the party wrecked house.

 

He sat down on one of the three couches,watching H.R sit beside him.

 

“So we are different versions of you from different earths.Due to Zoom’s horrible doing to us,we are now stuck in this earth and never can return back to our earths.”

 

Harrison was big on the earth theories.He didn’t want to belive them but now he finally had the proof he’d been waiting for.The proof he needed to remind himself that anything that included the so called ‘speed force’ was real.

 

“I..I see..I never-Wait,you said ’we’ is there more of me?”

 

“Yeah,they are outside the back.”

 

He pointed to the backyard with a red glowing pool and a diving board. There sat about several him’s.One had white hair( **WOLFGANG)** ,another a grey beret( **H.P)** (I think that’s what it’s called lol),a other with a red robotic eye( **WELLS 2.0)** ,one with curly ginger hair( **LOTHARIO WELLS)** , one with a silk cow lick hairstyle( **SONNY WELLS)** and one with a damn pulse rifle( **HARRY FROM EARTH 2)** all inside the pool.

 

“I don’t smoke, nor drink.I stay at business.”The pulse-riftle-handling one sterned.

 

“Why can’t you leave your guard for three minutes?”The one with white hair blunted.

 

“Because in my earth my daughter has been captured by Mirror Master and I can’t get back to her!”

 

“Until we create something to get us back home,I suggest that we all stop talking about it and enjoy the evening.”The one with a robtobic eye sneared.

 

“H-Hey t-there,me’s.”Harrison smiled crookedly as they all turned their heads to him.

 

“This is the new runner boy of Francisco~ And ours too.”H.R smiled as they all introduced themselves except Harry.

 

“What’s up with..him?”Harrison pointed to Harry.

 

“Oh,his daughter was captured by MM.”H.R frowned as he got a beer from the cooler that sat by the pool.

 

“M-Mirror Master?”

 

“Yeah.”Wolfgang answered.

 

“So? Where’s the goods?!”H.R asked smiling as Harrison pulled the backpack off of his back and unzipped it slowly.

 

“That’s that good shit.”

 

“And there is no need to test it because anything from Cisco’s works are real~”Sonny smiled as H.R nodded,pulling the four bags out,putting them by the cooler as he went to the back, getting a black gym bag and opening it, ten thick stacks of one-hundreds.

 

“Go ahead and fill the bag, Cisco doesn’t have any patience.”

 

“I’ve learned.”

 

Harrison pakced the backpack as H.R smiled.

 

“After your done running around,come back and we can talk more.”H.R whispered as Harrison nodded,putting back on the backpack and leaving.

 

“Remember,come back,we want to get to know ya a little.”Sonny tapped as Harrison nodded,getting in the van and driving back to the lab,Cisco meeting him inside of the front.

 

“You did pretty well,but all that talking gotta stop.”Cisco sterned as Harrison rolled his eyes and nodded.

 

“Here’s what you wanted.”Harrison gave Cisco the bag full of money,smiling.

 

“Well,atleast you did what I asked without any problems.And you ain’t dead, yet.You still ain’t ready yet.Have ya shoot a gun before?”

 

“N-No..”

 

“For fucks sake,this is going to be a lot more harder then. I’ll teach you to shoot a gun, then more drug runs.Then how to deal with a drug run gone bad.”

 

“I-I..”

 

“Don’t even THINK about denying anything because I can just explode your head in three seconds.”

 

Harrison sighed,knowing he was right about that.It didn’t matter how much Harrison didn’t want to,he knew he had to and also had no other option but death awaiting next.For the next few minutes,he was trained.Gun proof headphones and guns with all type of gadgetsinside of a room called the cortex.Since he was a easy and fast learner,it onky took him 30 minutes to shoot a gun wuth a few tricks.He hated using it but it will come time in this ‘runner boy’ business that he would need to use one.Cisco was so impressed that he put the remote down for a few minutes.Then the gone bad drug deals,teaching him everything he needed to know.

 

“Fuck hard.Your amazing at this.”

 

“T-thanks.”

 

Cisco picked back up the remote,looking at Harrison smiling.

 

“Go to Killer Frost,your ready for the heist.”

 

“H-Heist?!”

 

Killer Frost came in with four men behind her as Cisco ran to another table with four black backpacks on it.Killer Frost had a black stylish collar inher hands as she snapped it across Harrison’s neck,Harrison looking at her confusingly.

 

“It’s a zapper.If you don’t do what I say,I zap you with the highest burst of eletricty.”She smiled as Harrison nodded slowly.

 

“Okay,So look.We are going to heist Hunter Zolomon’s house.You are going to be the leader of my men.We have to get something very important from his house.And since he is in a wheelchair,it shouldn’t be any problem.”

 

“Then why can’t you just send Wally?”Cisco asked,Killer Frost sighing.

 

“Because We don’t need anybody killed.”

 

“Do you still think you need a whole damn group for it though?”

 

“Your right..Harrison.I’m going to make you go.I will give you a picture of what your looking for.We need that shit or else one of my cilents are going to be pissed.”

 

Cisco shurgged as Harrison slowly nodded,the men laughed at Harrison,Harrison picking up one of the bags once again as Killer Frost gave him a picture of a red necklace that had, ‘T.Morgan’ forged into it.His mouth gapped open as he remembered that night.Harrison was about to give Tessa a birthday present.He ended up dropping it somewhere and having to buy another which was all of what was left from his college funds.He hated that day,bounding to force treason upon the man or woman who stole that red necklace.His eyebrows and face became dark,seriousness making it’s way into his system as he slowly lowered the picture.

 

“Give me the damn address.”

 

“Slow your role there buddy!”Killer Frost sterned as Cisco held his laughter in,tapping on Killer Frost’s left shoulder.

 

“That’s his wife’s necklace that Hunter stole before Oliver sent him to the wheelchair~”Cisco cooed as Harrison cocked the black pistol Cisco gave him.

 

“No wonder.Now we know what rattles you up.”Killer Frost grinned.

 

“Hell yeah you do and I don’t give a shit,give me the fucking adress.”

 

One of the men named Robbie came up to Harrison,Harrison realizing he knew him.And Oliver Queen.He was so caught up in Tessa’s necklace that he didn’t realize the faces were all of which he knew.Richard Hunter,Mick Rory,Hartley Rathaway and Lisa Snart.

 

“R-Richard?!M-Mick?!Hartley and Lisa?!”Harrison looked over at each one of them.

 

“The bartender deal wasn’t good enough for me.”Richard sighed.

 

“I was only being paid 17 dollars a hour at walmart!”Mick grinned.

 

“It’s hard being under Captain Snart when your a FBI investigator.”Hartley frowned.

 

“I’m also a crime investigator for Captain Snart at the police department.”Lisa smiled.

 

“Leonard Snart,I know.I saw.Now,*He turned serious once more* I might have to kill a motherfucker tonight.”

 

“Woah,so steel and ruff for her..Jesus man.This is not what I was expecting from you.”Cisco played as Harrison chuckled sarcastically.

 

“And calm down,he’s in a wheelchair.”Killer Frost joked.

 

“Does it look like I give a fuck?”

 

Harrison read the address as he got back in the grey van again,speeding down the empty,dark street,rapidly turning street corners,keeping his eyes straightly on the road. He pulled up to the house on the address,quickly getting out of the van and glocking the pistol once more before kicking the front door down with his foot.

 

“Hunter Zolomon!”Harrison yelled into the beautiful house,as he got no answer.Instead he heard the rolling of a wheelchair and scared crying.

 

“Y-Y-Y-Ye-Yes?”Hunter rolled in,shaking as he looked up at Harrison.

 

“The red necklace you stole.Where is it?”

 

“W-What the h-hell are you talking about?!”Hunter yelled.

 

“THE ONE WITH TESSA CARVED INTO IT.”Harrison shouted as Hunter’s eyes widened as Hunter grinned.

 

“So your the one named Harrison wells? He told me you were a fiesty one.”

 

“Who?!”

 

“Just a client of mine which is in fact,wanting you dead.”Hunter grinned more.

 

“Just give me the damn necklace!”

 

“Don’t have it.I sold it.”

 

Harrison pointed the gun at Hunter’s right leg,shooting it without any resistance.He sniffed as Hunter screamed in pain.

 

“K-Killing m-me ain’t g-gonna help!”Hunter smiled crazily as Harrison sighed and then shot Hunter’s other leg,Hunter gripping his kneecaps as he screamed louder than before,awaking a sleeping couple upstairs.

 

Two men ran downstairs with a black blanket and a shotgun.It was Henry and David.They were married and the parents of Hunter Zolomon.Henry Zolomon and David Singh Zolomon.Henry pointed his shotgun at Harrison’s head.

 

“Who the fuck are you and why are you in our house?!”Henry yelled as David ran over to Hunter,rolling him backwards into the kitchen as Hunter acted like he knew nothing.

 

“Oh f-fuck…”

 

“I-It h-hurts so damn bad!”Hunter hollared as David grabbed some napkins,covering his kneecaps as David took his iphone and dialed 911.

 

“Just give me what was mine!”Harrison shouted,Henry shaking his head.

 

“Nothing in this damn house is yours.”

 

“Until now.”Harrison sterned as he shot at Henry’s arm,Henry dodged it and shot Harrison’s left thigh, Harrison dodging it quickly.

 

Henry then tackled Harrison down to the ground,Henry’s barrel hitting Harrison’s forehead,  
Harrison wrapped his hands around Henry’s neck and squeezed,choking him easily.Henry shoved the barrel harder,using his other free hand to grab Harrison’s hands to stop him.Then, sirens ringed across the house,Harrison looking up as he sighed in frustration, Harrison put his gun barrel up to Henry’s stomach and shot his stomach as the blood from his wound dripped on Harrison’s black long sleeved shirt,Henry falling to the marble floor quickly.Harrison pushed him to the side as he shot David in the shoulder,taking Hunter by his wheelchair and trying to bring him out into the van but he fought back.Pushing Harrison off into the back as he wheeled himself back inside quickly,the sirens becoming louder,Harrison looked back to see two police cars rushing down to Hunter’s house.He cursed udner his breathe,hyping up as he got into the van,driving off.The first police car stopped and questioned Hunter.

 

“Harrison Wells! In the van! Grey van with a black painted cross on the side of it!”Hunter pointed as the second police car came in the house and called an ambulance for David,Henry and Hunter.

 

The first police car chased after him,Harrison knew he couldn’t go back to the lab so he rode around,filling the pistol with more ammo as he rolled down his window shooting rapidly at the police car tires,hearing a little chuckle from the back seat.He turned around angrily to see H.R in the back as he jumped in fear.

 

“Need help?”H.R grinned as Harrison sighed,nodding.

 

H.R took his silver revolver,rolling it and shooting at the windows,Harrison focusing on the rode,sliding down the street with curves.H.R ended up busting one of the officer’s in the head and Harrison killed the driver.Harrison huffed under his breathe as H.R jumped in the front,laughing hardly.

 

“How did you..”

 

“Just a thought.I saw you going in and I heard gunshots and hollaring,then of course the sirens.I knew you would need help getting out of that one.”

 

“....Thanks.”

 

“Your welcome,me.”H.R playfully pushed him.

 

Harrison’s smile crooked around his face as he looked away,smiling.They pulled up to the lab as Harrison and H.R got out together,walking inside of the lab to see some of them.(Killer Frost,Iris,Cisco and Joe.)

 

“Sooo?How did it go?”Killer Frost grinned.

 

“Horrible.”Harrison sighed.

 

“Hunter sold the damn necklace.”H.R flipped,Cisco rolling his eyes.

 

“And I had to use some of your bullets.Just sayin.”Harrison sterned as he handed the pistol to Cisco but Cisco waved it away.

 

“It’s yours now.And when you get more active,i’ll step you up to the shotguns then the rifles.And probably more gang activity~”Killer Frost grinned once more as Harrison nodded slowly.

 

“So let’s talk about what the fuck went down in there.What happened?”Killer Frost asked,Harrison and H.R sitting down at the little table they kept in the middle of the lab.

 

“I burst in.He remebered me..Said that one of his clients wants me dead and still won’t tell me who or where the fucking necklace was sold or found.”Harrison mumbled,H.R nodding.

 

“He had to shoot Henry and David too.They were minature problems in the way.”

 

“And H.R helped me kill some police officers too.I felt wrong but I had to do it.”Harrison sighed.

 

“Damn right you do!”Cisco jumped in giving Harrison two magazines.

 

“You deserve a little lunch though! So I brought burgers!”Barry smiled cheerfully coming in with six bags with two burgers in them each.

 

“I’m impressed.Your first job already gone wrong.I can tell you right now,Cisco we got ourselves a keeper.”Joe smiled halfly as Barry handed a bag to Joe,then to Cisco,Caitlin and Harrison.

 

“Thank you.”Harrison smiled crookly as he took out a burger,munching on it.

 

“So anyways, what can we do about this necklace mistake?”Killer Frost asked.

 

“The fact that he is withholding imformation from us is just eratic,he has clients.”Harrison frowned,chewing slowly as he gave H.R the other burger,Killer Frost nodded.

 

“We need more imformation for the clients..”Killer Frost mumbled to herself as Harrison sighed,H.R chuckling.

 

“You guys forget that I’m his ex? I still have access to his shit just so you know.”H.R smiled as Joe burst out into laughter,Barry rolling his eyes.

 

“What are his regular spendings per day on?”Killer Frost walked up to H.R.

 

“Gym bags and guns,plastic cups and condoms,lube and sex toys.The guy is a sex toy master.”H.R smiled as everyone scoffed.

 

“Sounds like a real party freak.”Cisco kept in his laughter as H.R nodded quickly.

 

“I know,right?!So,basically he wanted me in bondage-”H.R start,Killer Frost stopping him.

 

“We don’t need to know.”She sterned as H.R laughed.

 

“It’s valuable information,I swear!So he tied me up and y’know shoved a fucking dildo in my ass,because he’s a paragelic can’t do it by himself he need help he got no legs,*Cisco snickered hardly under his breathe,trying to keep his cool but failing badly.* and then a knock came at the door.He wheels his ass downstairs to get it since he thought it was his fathers,David Singh Zolomon and Henry Zolomon, turns out it’s this guy in a dark ass hoodie asking for me! Well...Not actually me he was asking for you,Harrison Wells,but thought that I was him.He said you and him have been dating since you got out of college.”H.R looked at Harrison as Harrison tried to remember any of the current boyfriends he had in the past.

 

Then it clicked.Fast.He couldn’t think of any other person execpt him.

 

“Damien Darhk.”Harrison sterned as he crossed his arms profoundly,everyone looked at him with wide eyes execpt Joe.

 

“YOU DATED HIM?!”Killer Frost exclaimed.

 

“You must not know what he did to his other boyfriends…”Cisco trailed.

 

“That man was out of his fucking mind!”Barry shouted as Harrison nodded and blushed.

 

“He said he’d do anything for me.Anything to keep me safe,happy,warm,with him.”Harrison went on as Joe chuckled.

 

“That explains that love letter Lisa and Hartley found at his second boyfriend’s murder scene.”Joe dug into his pocket,giving Harrison the bloodly love letter.

 

Joe looked at Harrison as Harrison’s blush got deeper,he looked away,Joe not even notcing the blush.In love with the biggest crime lord of Central City. Jesus christ there is something wrong with this city or Harrison just might have a change in heart.

 

“To my dearest,dearest H.W,you know me.I know you.You love me.I love you.I’d do about anything in the different earths to protect you.Your my everything.So I took the pleasure in murdering one of my second boyfriends for you H.W,please forgive that fact I cheated on you and come see me once again.That’s all I wish for.I need you in my arms again,H.W...:”Harrison read out as it was silent.

 

“He loves ya pretty hard.”H.R joked.

 

“But what was the story for again?”Cisco rubbed his forehead.

 

“When Hunter told Damien that Harrison,thinking that Harrison was still me, had a wife, Damien and Hunter got close and formed a plan to kill Harrison’s wife.”H.R explained.

 

“Then why did he say his client wanted me?”Harrison asked.

 

“Because after that,Damien’s new boyfriend is coming to kill you.Damien’s new boyfriend was so angry that Damien’s attention was always put on you.So he also formed a plan..But he formed it with…”H.R trailed off as Joe interuppted.

 

“With Henry and David.”Joe put his hands in his pockets,looking at Harrison up and down before grabbing Harrison by the hand,Harrison stumbled with some steps in heat.

 

“Oh yeah,we went past a hour..”Killer Frost sighed as Joe took Harrison to the back which was pitch black.He turned on a light switch as the whole place lit up.

 

It was a darkly colored bedroom with five beds and five dressers on each side.Joe sat down on the last bed,laying down as he ordered for Harrison to sit down with him.

 

“How are you liking it? The sudden adrenaline?The mysterious charactars and foes?The guns?The money?”Joe grinned as Harrison looked down at his knees.

 

“It’s….fine.Counting on the fact that I’m being pressured into this,then yeah,I’m fine.”Harrison trailed,Joe nodded.

 

“I get it don’t worry Wells.Even though we do need you,you’ll be protected by us so it’s alright.We ain’t gonna let ya get shot.”

 

“Thanks for that too.”

 

“Barry already told you about the modestness.Your weak.But we’ll make you strong.”

 

Harrison snarled at him,Joe ignoring it as he got up and accidently trailed Harrison’s left thigh,Harrison’s head shot up in the air.Joe looked up at him confused.

 

“What the fuck was that shit?”

 

“Y-You-.....N-Nothing,nothing.”

 

Joe shook his head,getting up and taking off his pants.Harrison’s blush grew and his cock began to get hard.

 

“Can I not get fucking comfortable in my own lab?”Joe smirked as Harrison shook his head.

 

“N-No y-you s-surely can’t-W-Wait Y-Yes y-you c-can!”Harrison stuttered,putting his hands up and getting up quickly,Joe’s left eyebrow raising.

 

Joe unbuttoned his shirt top,not noticing the hungry blue gazing eyes at his abs and stomach.Harrison’s nose began to slowly drip blood as he didn’t notice until Joe pointed it out.

 

“You got something right bud.”Joe pointed to the blood as Harrison swept his nose with his index finger and covered it.

 

“W-Where i-is t-the b-bathroom?”Harrison shook.

 

“I have tissue right here.”Joe gave Harrison a tissue as Harrison shook his hands away.

 

“I-I just n-need a b-bathroom..”Harrison started to walk out but Joe gripped his waist just in time,putting his head on Harrison’s shoulder as Harrison’s erection became bigger and now could be sawn like a bulge through his pants.

 

“Stay.”

 

Harrison sighed as he slowly sat back down on the bed,Joe letting go of him.

 

“Sorry about the touch on your waist.It was the only thing I could get to.”

 

“I-It’s f-fine…”Harrison sighed as the blood dripped quicker,Joe getting more tissue as Harrison wiped his nose.

 

“You regularely have nosebleeds?”

 

“Y-Yes!Y-Yes! It’s n-nothing to be worried about.”

 

Joe nodded as he got a white tank top and some black knee length shorts,putting them on,Harrison watching as his wonderful,shining black abs and thighs were tucked away,he crossed his arms looking around.Joe gripped his neck,got on top of him and pushed him down onto the bed as he chuckled,Harrison clawing the bed’s red sheets.

 

“You better not fuck up anything here.”

 

“I-I w-won’t!I-I won’t!”

 

Joe let go slowly and sat beside Harrison.He watched Harrison,Harrison looking at all the dark red things in the shared bedroom. He smiled.

 

“You act like you’ve never seen a bedroom before.”

 

“Not with this luxury..”

 

“Luxury? Oh please,this is just one million.”

 

“ONE MILLION?!”

 

Joe nodded,getting up and getting two cans of budlight beer,throwing one to Harrison as Harrison caught it with his right hand.

 

“Nice throw.”

 

“Nice catch.”

 

They both laughed and clicked open the can of beer,drinking softly.Harrison wasn’t really the one to get drunk.But with the biggest crime lord,fuck it.Why the hell not? Especially when the guy is utterly handsome.

 

“What was the deal with you when you came in?”

 

“W-What do you mean?”

 

“Your pretty chill about Cisco and Killer Frost, and of course you are chill with Barry but when it comes to me,you get...afraid.I don’t blame you.You should be afraid.”

 

“I-I..”

 

“If you stutter one more fucking time I swear to god.”

 

Harrison held his breathe,Joe sighed and rubbed his forehead as Harrison just watched,the words wouldn’t come out.

 

“But still.Why?And don’t stutter.”

 

“I...I..It….”

 

Harrison shoved his hands in his pockets and ran out into the hallway,Joe running after him.

 

“Harrison,get back here!H.R make sure he doesn’t leave!”

 

H.R nodded slowly as he made it in time to see a blushing and embaressed Harrison running out of the door and outside,crashing on the side of his new van.He put his hands over his face and let the blood drip softly,H.R walked outside,eyes wide.

 

“What the fuck happened in there?Did he hurt you?!”

 

“N-No...J-Just..I-I...F-fuck..”

 

“He likes Joe~”Cisco smiled,coming outside as H.R eyebrows raised and his palms got sweaty.

 

“I-In love w-with Joe? Don’t you think that’s a little...Over the t-top?”

 

“I’m not in love with Joe,H.R don’t believe him!”

 

“You look as gulity as you sound.”Cisco grinned as he put his left arm around Harrison’s back,patting it hardly.

 

“Even if you do like him,he’s already in love with another guy.Sorry to break it to ya.”Cisco frowned as H.R shushed Cisco.

 

“T-That m-might be t-true.”H.R frowned as Harrison sighed.

 

“I-It’s doesn’t matter,I’m NOT in love with Joe West!”Harrison snarled.

 

“Suit yourself man.”Cisco sighed as the three walked back into the lab to see a confused Barry,laughing Killer Frost and a very very skeptical Joe.

 

“Harrison,you okay?”Barry asked,concerned as Harrison nodded.

 

“I’m fine.”Harrison sighed as H.R put his arm over Harrison’s shoulders,smiling as Harrison liked that.

 

A guy.Just like him.Is him.Comforting him.Wow.Harrison and H.R sat down at the same table they did before they left. Joe tried walking over to them but H.R stopped him,putting a hand up to Joe’s chest.

 

“Leave him alone for a second.”H.R sighed as Joe chuckled.

 

“Why the fuck should I?”Joe yelled as Killer Frost shook her head,Cisco went into his lab and Barry walking up to them to defend Harrison.

 

“Because the guy is hella nervous right now,just leave him alone for a second.”Barry sterned as Joe rolled his eyes,pushing past them and grabbing Harrison by his shoulders,shaking him densely.

 

“What is the matter with you?”Joe smirked Barry became angry.

 

Barry pushed Joe off of him,giving H.R a nod,H.R nodded back.

 

“Alright,time for you to go home,Harrison! You’ve stayed your share.You come back here tomorrow night at 6:20pm.We gotta a lot of work to do on you.”H.R smiled as he and Harrison went back outside.Harrison hid the van behind his apartment as he unlocked the door to see Tessa sitting on the couch,smiling.

 

“Finally,your home.I was waiting for you and I made brown-...What is that?”

 

She pointed to the collar on his neck as he smiled fakely.

 

“Something I found at the dollar tree.I was on sale so I was like why not?”Harrison chuckled,sitting down by his wife and cuddling up together.

 

She did believe him,thank god for that.

 

“How was your night with your friend?”

 

“We literally just watched movies and drunk b-beer.”Harrison lied and instantly felt bad for doing so.

 

“You lost track of time,then.”

 

She nuzzled her head in Harrison’s chest,loving Harrison’s smell.Harrison smiled weakly as he looked over at the window,seeing H.R outside,he was waving goodbye to him.Harrison waved back as H.R disappeared into the darkness outside.he smiled as Harrison cuddled harder with her and fell alseep.


	2. Another long midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cant spoil anything

Harrison awoke quickly,his hands ruffled into Tessa’s hair.He grinned as Tessa was still sleep.She instantly awoke as she looked up,kissing Harrison’s nose then getting up and going into the kitchen,Harrison getting up then and there.Tessa fished out a brownie from last night and ate it out of the fridge,looking at the clock,it was 9:40 am.She was late for work.Tessa rushed into the bathroom,Harrison getting her work clothes ready while she took a quick shower,picked up her black laptop with the charger putting them inside of a silver bag,picking up her car keys.

 

“The children are gonna be like,’Where is Miss.Morgan?’”

 

“They always are!”

 

They laughed as Tessa gave Harrison one more kiss to Harrison,then walked out the door and headed to her school (She is a science teacher at a middle school)Harrisin flopped down on the couch,thinking about last night.How Joe put his hands on his waist,how he whispered ‘stay’ into his ear,how Joe’s anger and handsomeness mixed into one to create a stutter in Harrison’s voice.He sighed as he thought about his now lingering fantasy with Joe.He he smiled thinking about Joe being the nicest man he ever met and then one day,he sees Joe on the news,locked up.He didn’t want Joe to go to jail,but yet he thought he was wrong from killing the innocent.But one unrelated question stood,glowing among the others.Who was this other guy? He didn’t need to know about their personal life.So he forgot about it.Atleast tried to.images of Joe would randomly pop up in his head and some of them eventually made him horny,but he kept his erection to burning desire for a touch of himself or even Joe.He turned on his tv and watched some show called,’Killers walk the street’ and for fucks sake,it was about Joe.Sharing the biography of what happened to him when he was small.Harrison chuckled.Hefelt pretty smart that literally everyone in central city except himself didn’t know about Joe’s past.How are you going to fight a criminal you know nothing about? Dumbass policemen these days.He got up to get a brownie from the fridge until he felt something.A presence.A human presence in the apartment with him.He turned around quicker than the speed of light just to see nothing.He frowned as he then heard a knock at his front door,he rolled his eyes.

 

“Fucking bill collecters comin’ to collect.”Harrison mumbled as he walked over to the door,opening it just to see a odd looking man to had not seen before.

 

“Who the fuck are you?!”Harrison asked as he was on the edge of slamming the door into his face as the man frowned.

 

“It’s me! H.R!”

 

“No the hell your not! Your another guy!”

 

The man grabbed Harrison by his shoulders and shoved him and himself inside as he shut the door quickly.The man took out a pen of his and put it up to his chin,the current face slowly disappearing as a blue light covered his face.And somehow,it was revealed into H.R,he smiled as Harrison backed up,falling onto his couch.

 

(QUICK A/N- the next part is gonna be for fun,H.R and Harrison don’t fall in love,this isn’t selfcest lol)

 

H.R climbed on top of him smiling,as Harrison looked at him with shock.

 

“I need your help.”

 

“H-HOW THE H-HEL-”

 

“I’ll explain later,just help me now.”

 

“W-W….O-Okay...But what is in it for me? You’ve reckoned my day before I even got breakfast.”

 

“Never afraid to give you something to satisfy ya~”H.R grinned as his fingers coiled with Harrison’s pants buckle,Harrison slapping his hands away and backing up on the couch as H.R grinned more.

 

“I’m just playin’ with ya!You think I’d ever suck your dick?!”H.R yelled as H.R got up,Harrison looking at him strangly before Harrison burst into laughter.

 

“W-Well..Our dick..”H.R trailed as Harrison’s head flew back into the air as he got up,stumbling and laughing hardly,H.R snickering.

 

“O-Okay,O-Okay (*LAUGHTER*) A-alright,what do you need help with?”

 

“Feds.They are coming to our crib at six twenty tonight.I need your help killing them.”

 

“But won’t the police find out and ask questions?”

 

“Yeah,that’s the point.They are going to ask us what went down in there,all the guys are going to put on different faces and are going to act like they were partying at my house,so we gotta make it look like a house party.”

 

“You seem like you got this planned out.”

 

“Yeah,Wolfgang makes all the plans.”

 

“Then yeah.I’m in.And seriously this time,what’s in it for me?”

 

“Two million.”

 

“Your lying.”

 

H.R chuckled as he pulled out a small little black lighter from his pocket,opening it,it slowly started to form into a huge bag.(listen,it’s technology from the future,deal with it lol),unzipping it as two million dollars sat there in the bag,Harrison’s mouth gaping open.

 

“I don’t lie about money my friend and partener~”H.R smiled as he handed it to Harrison,Harrison taking a thick stack and smelling it before,thumbing through it.

 

“So,are you still in?”

 

(CAMERA ZOOMS IN ON HARRISON’S FACE)

 

“I’m in.”

 

(I had to lol)

 

H.R smiled as Harrison closed the bag,the bag turning back into a small littke lighter that Harrison putin his pocket.

 

“Give me your phone number.”

 

They both exchanged phone numbers and then H.R left,reminding him that it was at 6:20.He also remembered that he had to be at the lab by 6:20.Damn.He shook it as he was not going to let H.R down,since he gave him two million.He was going to spend it all on Tessa.whatever she wanted,he had the money for it.And luckily it was going to be a surprise too.He smiled and jumped up and down on the couch,happy for himself as he heard a stiffle chuckle form the background.

 

“Two million on your third job?”

 

“Who are you and where are you?”

 

Harrison pulled out his pistol from last night and looked around,pointing the gun in many directions before it landed by the kitchen.A black haired teen with big ears and mixed skin tone stood with a smile on his face.

 

“The name’s Wally.A.E.”

 

“A.E?”

 

“Assissiation Expert.”

 

“Of course,your in relation with Joe and-”

 

“TESSA labs? Yeah.”

 

Harrison stood in shock.The name of their lab was the name of his wife.He smiled and put the gun back into his pocket.

 

“We never got to meet.I’m Joe’s bestfriend.”

 

“Your bestfriend decided to embaress me in front of everyone else..”

 

“By shaking your shoulders densely? Barry told me.”

 

“Oh...W-Well I-I’m-”

 

“Harrison Wells,fourty-one,you live with your wife Tessa Morgan in this apartment,in partenering with everybody on drug dealing for Cisco,heists for Killer Frost,jobs for Joe and killing for H.R.”

 

“You know your shit.”

 

“As a expert I have no choice but to know.”

 

Wally sat down beside Harrison on the couch,Harrison turning towards the tv,watching the show with Wally.And then Wally’s background was told.Harrison was big on Wally aswell.Wally’s parents left him to die inside of a bad car wreck which was caused by the speedster,Oliver Queen.

 

“I’m sorry about what happened to you.”

 

“It’s alright.I’m glad that Oliver wrecked our car.He helped me see that you can’t trust everybody.And even the ones that are closed to you.”

 

“You have a point..W-Well,how old were you when this happened?”

 

“Six.I grew up on my own after that.Literally.Walking the streets everynight by myself.Then this guy walks up to me and persuades me into the killing business and I’m glad for him too.His name was Davd Singh Zolomon.He also wants me to kill Hunter for him.”

 

“D-David S-Singh Zolomon w-wants you to kill h-his-”

 

“His son.Yeah,crazy right? He told me he’s been through enough and that he’s tired of Hunter holding his insurance money with that damn wheelchair.if Hunter dies,the insurance will go to David.”

 

“Which is how much worth?”

 

“10 million dollars worth of insurance.”

 

“Jesus fucking hell.”

 

“Yep.”

 

His phone ringed in his pocket as he held up a finger to Harrison’s lips.

 

“Wally Heavens,speaking?”

 

“Mr.Heavens! Thank god I got a hold of ya! It’s David.”

 

“Be glad I even got time for ya.”

 

“Hunter’s at the house with Henry.”

 

“And why are you telling me this?”

 

“Because Henry wants to see you.He saw you in my contact list and now he wants to meet you.”

 

Wally sighed.

 

“Don’t ever put my number in your contacts again.I’ll be over in a sec.”

 

“Yeah,thank you.”

 

He hung up.

 

“You just going to go with your face out like that?”

 

“Yeah,we wear masks at night you know.”

 

Wally chuckled as he got up and opened the door.

 

“See you again,Mr.Wells.”

 

“See you again,Mr.Heavens.”

 

He left.Harrison sighed as looked at the clock.It was 12:30am.Time had gone by so damn fast and they didn’t even notice it.Hisphone rang,answering the unknown caller.

 

“It’s Joe.Wear something professional when you come down to us.”

 

“Professional?”

 

“Yeah,like a dress or somethin’.”

 

“D-DRESS?!”

 

“I’m fucking around.A tux of some sort.Fancy,elegant and something you don’ mind getting dirty.”

 

“A-Alright,I can do that.”

 

“You sure can because I have put 3 thousand dollars on your card.”

 

All this god damn money was making Harrison insane.

 

“Fuck yeah I can!”

 

He hung up on Joe.

 

Harrison got up,opened the lighter,got a thick stack of 100’s and crammed them inside of his wallet,stuffing his wallet inside of his chest pocket,leaving the apartment with his apartment keys.He walked down the street,with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face,eyes slight.

 

He went to a normal store.He wasn’t in the mood to be pounded by the workers of how he looked.He knew they were going to say,’this place is too expensive for a person like you’ so he just ditched out on it.Buying a nice and sweet looking full white tuxedo. He smiled as he tried it on,looking pretty handsome on him. Nice price too. Only 56 dollars. He chuckled as he took his bag and walked out of the store. Another call from a unknown caller ID. He answered it,It was Cisco.

 

“Wear something satanic and black like you always do.”

 

“I-I,B-But J-Joe-”

 

“My finger is on the fucking bomb trigger.Wear something satanic.And with a ram skull mask.”

 

“A-Alright..”

 

Harrison waltzes hhis ass around central city,trying to find a gothic like store.Somewhere the teens would go.And then it hit him.Spencers.(NOT SPONSERED) He walked into the store as he got some looks from some people.They wondered’Huh, this guy is in his fourties and still likes goth’ or ‘wow,goth rounds up all ages’ and ‘ No wonder he wears black’.He looked around a bit,not finding a black ram skull until the cashier told him that they ran out yesterday and the only one they had left was a white and brown skull.He took it.30 dollars at most.Looking around for clothes at this point.He picked out a white baphomet tank top (look up baphomet,it’s a statue),some white latex jeans and some spiky black latex boots.Trying it on he actually and somehow liked it.His mind puzzled him at the fact that he liked this style and he was christian but of course that was all going to change in a few days.After buying the outfit which was like 45 dollars and not that bad,he walked out.Going back to his apartment and setting the bags inside of the apartment he checked the time again.It was 3:04pm.He shook his head,as he laid out on the couch.Filling his mind with where he should go.To help H.R or go to Tessa labs?He figure he’d go with H.R,try to bond with his particle selfs.But what the fuck is he going to wear when he goes? He’ll have to explain to them when he gets there.He closed his eyes,reasting his mind until he realized that his erection began to slowly unzip his own pants thye itself and pop up out of his zipper.They he was.Hands crossed over his stomach,head leaned up looking directly at his cock with his eyes widened and legs spread like he was inviting himself.He though straight about Joe and how he wanted his touch,slow and hard.But like Cisco,he’s in love with another man.That hurt him.But he could be lying.Again,no need to get into Joe’s personal life.His long fingers wrapped the base,shifting the base to the right,biting his lip before he shifted it more.

 

“D-Damn i-it,J-Joe.”Harrison mumbled under his breathe.

 

He started slow and then became a little rapid,to the point of where he had to put a hand over his mouth from moaning out ‘Joe’. It worked to no avail,he accidently yelled Joe’s name as came all over his black jeans,covering his mouth with both of his hands,he got up quickly.

 

“F-Fuck..”Harrison whispered as he got into the bathroom and showered quickly before putting on the same thing,except a new pair of jeans of course.

 

Now it was 6:10pm and he got a call from H.R.

 

“Hey,we are prepping come over here,now!”

 

“On my way.”

 

Harrison got up and grabbed his keys to his van as he went outside the back and got in,cracking up the engine and speeding off into the now sunsetting street.He put the two outfits he bought in the back just in case.He pulled up to H.R’s house,H.R coming outside as he smiled.

 

“There you are!”

 

“Yep.”

 

“So,basically here is what we are gonna do.We are going to put the money and weed inside of the upstairs bathroom,under the bathtub.The prty like theme is already abroad in our house so that’s no problem,the guys have on different faces,you and me will change into different faces aswell.”

 

H.R gave Harrison a black pen as he looked at it.

 

“Not ouside though!”H.R brung Harrison inside to see familiar faces of people who had died by the likes of Joe West.

 

“Just like in movies when they said’ Like a deadman walking or some shit..”Harrison trailed as H.R looked at him with confusion and shock.

 

“How do you know they died?”

 

“The deep web formation.I run it.”Harrison frowned as H.R looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“H-Holy s-shit s-so you can call all their names?!”

 

Harrison nodded,looking at each and everyone of their faces,pointing to H.P which was changing into a different face.

 

“Rosa Dillions a waitress of a  **top** business,*Points to Wells 2.0* Edward Clarris a  **rival** who faced off Oliver Queen and died,*Points to Wolfgang* Sam Scudder..loved  **mirriors** being distracted by them as Joe shot him in the chest,*Points to Lothario* Eddie Thawne that fucker that was always in the damn  **police department being a fucking showoff** to Captain Snart,*Points to Sonny* Julian Albert that  **half as intelligent as me** guy,*Points to Harry* and that is Mark Mardon, doesn’t matter about the  **weather** , he’ll still go outside.”

 

“How the f-”

 

“Don’t worry about it.Now change.They should be here in a minute. Six twenty you said?”

 

“Y-Yeah.And thanks for not bailing on us.”

 

“Welcome.”

 

Harrison went into the bathroom and breathed in hardly,putting the pen up to his chin and changing his face.His eye opened as he jumped back in fear.He was the one and only, Oliver Queen and that scared him.Thank god the only people who knew his real identity was the criminal underworld.He walked out to see someone new (which was H.R changing into another person.)It was George Digger Harkness.(Captain Boomerang) He smiled at Harrison as they sat down outside and inside,talking about random things that came to their mind.

 

(They are going to be called by the person used for their face.)

 

George smiled at Oliver as Oliver’s hands quivered,a firm and hard knock coming from the door.They all remembered the plan and got ready for it to set into position,George answering the door as two men in full black stood with their arms crossed over their chest.

 

“Hello Mr?”

 

“Mr.Harkness.George Digger Harkness.”

 

“I am with the federal reserves Mr.Harkness and Mr?”The first man looked at Oliver,Oliver gulping in his mind before smiling.

 

“Mr.Queen.Oliver Queen.”

 

“And me and my crew have come to search the house for illegal items.We’ve been ordered to search all the houses down this street by Mr-”

  
  


“Captain.Captain Snart.”Oliver interjected,the first man looking a little apauled.

 

George let them in as they looked around.Catching the stench of acholol and cigars.They instantly looked at the backyard and watched Rosa and Edward drink together,chuckling and smiling.The second man instantly went over to them and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Are you two even old enough to drink and smoke?”

 

“What does it look like?”Rosa sassed.

“Yea! Loser cop!”Edward laughed as Rosa fist bumped him.

 

“You little shitheads are probably 16 and 17 years of age.Underage drinking and underage smoking.”

 

“Oh please.It’s not like we are gonna die!”Rosa laughed as Edward joined her.

 

The phone upstairs ringed asOliver looked up,George looking around before coming up to Oliver while the two men were distracted by Edward and Rosa.

 

“This is what you needed help with? Literally two guys.I could have been doing something more fucking important than this.”

 

“Remember.He said crew.There is more of them.SWAT guys are about to be coming in if they figure out we had gone missing.”

 

“Holy shit..”

 

“Yeah now go answer the phone,the others will keep the men under bow for awhile.”

 

George and Oliver snuck upstairs as George went into the bathroom,closing and locking the door,Oliver going into a room with two sets of bunk beds covered in black with the phone ringing next to the middle of the bunk beds.He answered the house phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“It’s Barry.I’m coming to the place to pick up my daughters backpack.”

 

Oliver knew excatly what he meant by backpack.

 

  
“Alright.”

 

He hung up as he got a call on his actual phone,answering it.

 

“Where the fuck are you?”Cisco asked.

 

“I had to make a stop my H.R’s house.”

 

“Of course ya did.Be here after it’s done.”

 

“Alright.”

 

He hung up as he walked downstairs to see H.R with the backpack in his hands,smiling over to him as he smiled back.

 

“Go,give this backpack to them when they drive outside.”George smiled as Oliver nodded shakingly.

 

At the tip of the last step,he hears the door slam open.George runs downstairs as he grabs Oliver’s left hand and guided him into the bathroom.

 

“Stay here.”

 

He shut the door,the men in uniforms looking around and seeing the backpack on the floor.He took the backpack by it’s handle and unzipped it.George was about to go off.He didn’t like when people went through his personals but of course it had to be done.This was their job.What they were getting paid to do,they had no choice.They had to do it.George sighed as they pulled out everything inside of the bag.Paper,notebooks,pencils and that one special little pen.The one with the backpack looked over at the bathroom door,back at George and then winked.George looking confused at him before the SWAT guy looked around both sides,pulling out his pistol.George’s eyes widened as he pulled out his gun and pointed at the SWAT member.The SWAT guy smiled and turned around,shooting two of his own as George slowly put down the gun.The two men in black both turned around,in ready to fire position as Rosa shot the two in the both of their knees so they wouldn’t be able to run,Oliver burst out of the bathroom with his gun in hand ju to see everyone turning back to normal,The Betraying SWAT member had the other six of his guys on their knees,a gun up to all of their head.That’s when the betraying SWAT member took out that same special pen and put it up against his chin,turning into the one and only Joe West.He knew about what H.R was pulling off and he didn’t want to miss it.He smiled as his eyes met Harrisons.(He could tell the difference between H.R and Harrison)Harrison smiled weakly back,Harry tapping on his shoulder as Joe started to talk to him.Harrison’s smile went down into a frown as he pushed his way through H.R out the back way,through the pool and outside where a black jeep pulled up on the sidewalk.It was Barry.He rolled down the window to get Harrison’s attention but sqw Harrison’s face.He was angry and kinda depressed,eyes watering and hands shaking.Joe caught that out of the corner of his eyes,Harry ignoring the fact that his counter part left.The others all noticed and were about to start asking questions.

 

“Was that supposed to happen?”Wolfgang asked as Well 2.0 shook his head slowly.

 

“You picked up on him too?”H.P frowned.

 

“Why did he leave?”Sonny asked as H.R sighed.

 

“He’s..*sigh* He’s in love with Joe.”H.R sighed as everyone exhaled.

 

“Okkkkkay.”Wells 2.0 looked around.

 

“That’s…..not good.”H.P stiffled.

 

“Does he know that he’s dating-”Wolfgang start,sentence cut short.

 

“Nope.”H.R scoffed.

 

One tear fell slowly from Harrison’s left eye as he put his head down,walking down into his car,Barry frowning with him as he got out and ran over to Harrison.

 

“You can’t come in there crying,they are going to fucking shoot you!”Barry frowned as Harrison turned around to face him.

 

“I-I can’t even go..”Harrison frowned as he got into his car,Barry sighing.

 

“What’s wrong?”Barry asked as Joe and Harry came out of the house,Joe looking for Harrison but Harry was still talking to him about something.

 

“I’M IN LOVE! I’M IN LOVE WITH JOE WEST!”Harrison yelled silently at Barry as Barry’s eyes widened,Harrison’s eyes setting upon Joe as he pulled out of the parking lot and speeded away into the street,Barry watching him leave.

 

“IT’S OKAY!”Barry yelled out to him as Harrison’s hands clinched on the wheel as tears fell from his eyes,his wife calling him as he picked up the phone straighting his voice.

 

“H-Hello?”Harrison started.

 

“Baby! Sorry! I was working late tonight!”

 

“N-No your fine! I just got a job and it’s from 6 to 9!”

 

“Baby,I am so pround of you!”

 

“T-Thank you sweetheart,when I come home at 9 we can probably go shopping.”

 

“We don’t have shopping money-”

 

“My card.Check my balance! I got paid to go!”

 

“That’s wonderful!”

 

“Thank you bab-...*Hears noise*...”

 

“...You okay honey?”

 

“Yeah,I’m okay call you right back!”

 

“Okay!”

 

He hung up as he heard a chuckle.

 

“In love with my bestfriend,eh?”

 

“Can you stop scaring me like that?”

 

“That will take some time to do.”

 

Wally smiled as he got in the passenger seat,holding up Harriosn’s shopping bags.

 

“They both aren’t going to accept you going out like that when they both told you something different.So I took pleasure in mixing up the outfit so they would like it.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Welcome.”

 

Harrison pulled over s he changed into what seemed to be the most oddest but professional type of ‘fit’.He wore the white ram skull,with the white baphomet tank top,the white tuxedo jacket,with the white latex jeans and the white dress shoes.

 

“They are going to hate me.”

 

“That’s exactly the way you need to think.Don’t get too damn comfortable.”Wally sighed as they started driving again,they reached TESSA labs,Harrison getting out of the van as Wally frowned.

 

“I forgot to tell you about the conversation me and David had,I’ll tell you later,okay?”

 

“Yeah,see ya.”

 

Wally smiled at him and then backed up into the darkness,disappearing from sight.Harrison went inside of the living room like area.Surprisingly no one was there.It was empty until the tv that stood on the table came on by itself showing Cisco and Killer Frost.

 

“We had to do something late tonight stay and guard the place.You have no choice and don’t worry,Barry and H.R should be coming over in a few.”Cisco smiled as the tv turned off again.

 

Harrison frowned,sitting down on a chair,his dried tears starting to run again.He was straight.Or so he thought,crowding his hands around his head as he softly sobbed in his lap.It probably was true.He didn’t know,yet.

 

“M-My love w-will be the d-death of m-me!”Harrison whispered to himself as he heared the door to the lab open,two pairs of footsteps were heard.

 

Harrison swiftly got up and hid in Cisco’s lab as the two walked inside of the main room.It was Joe and a yellow hooded person.They were laughing aswell.Harrison moved angels to try to see who was under the hood to no avail.

 

“Have you decided yet?Do you want to join us and our criminal minds?”Joe smiled as the hooded person chuckled.

 

“No baby.Not yet.I don’t want to lose my job and have my face plastered on the next show of criminal minds.”

 

“Sweetheart,your going to have to join us one day.The day is coming for you to leave everything behind and become a criminal like me,your dear husband.”

 

Harrison’s heart ached at that as he covered his mouth,tears running faster and faster now, the hooded person burst out into laughter.

 

“Maybe,but it’s different for you! People show you respect!”

 

“They will show you respect too after they figure out your my husband~”

 

The hooded figure put it’s hands on it’s hood and slowly revealed themselves.It was Eddie Thawne.But how?!Eddie is dead!Harrison’s eyes widened as he couldn’t handle the kiss that planted on their lips.He wanted to scream.He wanted to just leave and didn’t care if they killed him.He’d rather die in love than any other way possible.He turned around.Sighing and closing his eyes until the smell of weed hit his nose.He looked down for a second.Was he actually about to get high?Does high cure the sadness? Only one way to find out.Harrison slightly smiled as he went over to Cisco’s stand and made a blunt,lighting it he inhaled the tip and blew out smoke.He wanted to be relaxed.Getting high was literally the only way.He sat down,Eddie finally leaving and leaving him alone with Harrison.He didn’t know that Harrison was there,neither with Eddie.Joe smelled the weed smoke,slowly making his way to Cisco’s lab,watching Harrison smoke blunt after blunt after blunt.

 

“C-Cisco is gonna….KILL…..me after t-this,who g-gives a f-fuck..He literally g-gets weed by the p-patch,h-he’ll be f-fine or e-else my head is gonna g-go’ BOOM!’*Burps* S-Shit..It’s weird f-falling in love with a g-guy,you know what I mean fairy g-girl?”Harrison slopped,seeing a little fairy girl fly around him.

 

“Your not straight!”

 

“AM TOO!”Harrison shouted at the imagination.

 

Joe chuckled until he saw Harrison’s face.The tears.Did he get hurt? Did someone hurt him?What the fuck happened?Joe walked up behind Harrison silently.

 

“You can’t fall In love if you already have a damn wife.”

 

Harrison paused.He was too loud.He didn’t look up,tears started falling more and more until his whole face was wet.

 

“Why are you crying?”

 

“D-Dust in my damn eyes!This shit i-is old!”Harrison squealed as he got up quickly and began to walk out of the room until Joe grabed his left arm.

 

“We have a maid.Nothing in dusty or old.Why are you crying? Your whole damn face is wet.”

 

Harrison was silent.He had no answers,he stood stuck in place until the door opened to TESSA labs again,it was Barry.He was sighing because he needed something from Harrison.

 

“Harrison!Cisco told me you were here!I need you!”Barry smiled as the two turned their heads,Joe looking back at Harrison as Harrison shook his head.

 

“I can’t tell you.It will break everything.”Harrison mouthed to Joe as Joe tightened his grip on Harrison’s arm as Harrison rebeled.

 

“wHy? What will it break?!”Joe silently yelled.

 

“Me apart from TESSA labs.”Harrison mouthed back as Joe let go,in shock.

 

Harrison used this time to flee.He put back on his ram mask and went outside to see what Barry needed.He walked outside to see Barry with a sweet little sun skirt on.

 

“H-Hey,I need your help with something,this guy was suppose to tip me fifty dollars but onl gave me half.Can you get me the money i’m owned?”

 

“Address?”

 

Barry gave hima slit piece of white paper and smiled.

 

“Thank you!”

 

“It’s not like a have a choice.”

 

“Your true about that!”Barry laughed and jumped in place.

 

He got into the van as Joe stopped him just in time.

 

  
“I’m coming with you.”

 

Harrison’s relief turned into more stress as Joe got into the seat beside him.They drove off.Silence.Pure silence.Joe would closly look at Harrison for some time but Harrison wouldn’t say anything.They finally made it to the place.A nice looking apartment.As Harrison put on his ram skull mask,Joe smirked.

 

“I’ll pay you 10 mil if you tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“No.”Harrison as he got out his pistol and got out of the van,going to the left window of the house and easily slipping into it.

 

The man was home,sleeping with all the damn lights on in the house.Harrison chuckled as he closed the window,Joe shaking his head in stress.Harrison stalled in,checking all his corners,until he heard another stiff chuckle.Wally.He lossened his guard and turned around with a smile on his face.

 

“Wally.”

 

“How did you know?”

 

Wally smiled back as he got out of the man’s kitchen closet.

 

“Your chuckle gave it away.”

 

“I really need to stop doing that...So anyways,the conversation..”

 

“Talk and work boys.”Barry giggled through Harrison’s earpiece.

 

Harrison slowly made his way into the bathroom,checking around as Wally followed.

 

“Your wife is in danger.Deep danger.When Damien’s new boyfriend told David that he was going to fucking kill her,he meant it.”

 

“I need to keep her safe..How did you confirm?”

 

“When I came over to chat with them,David kept on running in the back room for awhile.Henry whispered over that a group of Damien’s men were being sent over to your houses address.”

 

Harrison slowly walked out of the bathroom and checked the master bedroom, two men sleeping in the same bed.

 

“Henry must have overheard that when David was on the phone with somebody.”

 

“Yea.And plus,Henry gave me info on who some of his customers are.Heard Hunter on the phone with one of them.”

 

“Who are some of them?”

 

“Can’t give off names without faulty reason but I can tell you one thing.”

 

Harrison took a good look at btoh of the men.One browned haired and one oranged haired.Harrison saw their wallets on the desk and took their wallets,looking at their ID.The browned haired one was named Mevan and the other,Thomas.

 

“Both of them.”

 

Wally pointed to them as Harrison’s eyes widened.

 

“They stole your wife’s necklace.It’s in their safe vault inside of the basement.”

 

Harrison shoved both of their wallets into his pocket and cocked his gun,fierceness and bubbling anger firing inside him.With no other thoughts,He put the gun up to Mevan’s head and shot him in cold blood,the blood splewing from his head as Joe heard the shot,looking at the door in curiousness before he heard another shot which made him jump a little.

 

“The safe’s code is 4234231.”

 

Harrison nodded quickly as he ran into the living room,the basement door by the tv stand.

 

“Meet you in the car.And hurry the police will be here in seconds.”

 

Harrison nodded again before wally ran outside into the van and Harrison ran downstairs into the basement.He found the vault quickly typing in the numbers,and the vault door slowly creaking open.There sat the necklace Harrison spended his entire timetrying to find.He grabbed the necklace and started to here sirens in the distance,he rushed back into the van and speeded off as Joe nodded satisfied.

 

“Well done.”

 

Harrison didn’t say a word.

 

“It would be best if ya just leave him alone.”Wally sterned from the back seat as Harrison looked back at him smiling,Wally looking back smiling and winking before looking out the window.

 

They drove back to the lab and they got out,Joe sighing as Harrison ignored the hell out of him,Wally chuckling slightly as they came in to see Barry,Cicso and Killer Frost munching down on burritoes,Barry turning around and smiling brightly.

 

“Did you get the money?!”

 

“Yeah and more.”Harrison held out the necklace and the two wallets,Barry blinking hardly.

 

“You found the necklace too?”Barry got up and grabbed the wallets,Harrison nodding looking over at Wally.

 

“I had some help too.”Harrison smiled gently as Wally giggled.

 

“So anyways, I know something I shouldn’t.”H.R said walking in as he glanced as Harrison,Harriosn gulping and looking down.

 

He clasped his hands together as everyone stared at the two in silence,Barry and Wally looking at each.

 

“Harrison,come join me in the hallway.”Wally demanded as Harrison followed slowly behind him but Joe took his left arm once again.

 

“I will find out what’s wrong with you.”Joe whispered letting go as Harrison shoved passed him and into the hallway with Wally.

 

“It’s best if you go home now.Things have gotten too high.Suspicion is on the ‘red’ in the danger meter.”Wally sighed as Harrison flapped his hands on his thighs.

 

“I just got here! I can’t leave or else they’ll know something is up!”

 

“Shit..Right..Well as long as you stick with me, everything will be alright.”Wally said as Harrison nodded softly.

 

“W-What pisses me off the most is the fact that I-”

 

“Caught Joe and Eddie Thawne talking?Yeah.I know.I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault.”

 

Wally’s phone rang loudly as he rolled his eyes andanswered the call.

 

“I need you down here.Now.”Oliver said over the phone as Wally smiled.

 

“On my way.”

 

“Got to do a job?”

 

“Yeah.Sucks.I’m sorry man,but hey,here is a address I want you to go to.There’s this man named Eobard Thawne.He’s sweet as hell.He will help you.He knows I sent you.”Wally explained giving him a white peice of paper.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“And whatever you do,don’t let Joe come with.”

 

Harrison nodded as Wally left,Harrison walking out the doors as Cisco’s left eyebrow raised.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Another job.”

 

He got into his van as Joe ran up to the van but was too late.Harrison speeded off into the distance,looking at Joe through his side mirror and then focusing on his drive.


	3. The Stripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison meets Eobard which is a stripper that works under Joe's men.

Harrison parked his white van outside into the darkness of a busted out light pole.He sighed as he looked at the white card again,slipping the card into his pocket as he went up to the silver door and knocking on it softly.This was a very shady place,literally underground like the underground rail ground.No answer.He knocked again as the dim light from the busted street pole began to flicker hardly,then went out.He stood in the dark as he sighed,shaking his head.The door creaked open slowly as a man with blonde short hair and swimming blue eyes stared at him.The man smiled.

 

"You must be Harrison!"

 

"Y-Yes,sent by-"

 

"Oh you don't have to say all that,come on in!"

 

The man stepped aside to appear he was wearing a shallow white night gown and some white bunny slippers.His house was practically a mansion made of black brick which caught Harrison off guard.

 

"I heard your in love with my brother. Is it true? You like my brother?"

 

"Y-Your b-brother?"

 

"Y-Yes,now answer me you fool!"

 

"I-I...Yeah,I-I like him p-pretty bad."

 

The man smiled and blushed,nodding slowly as he walked into his marble kitchen which was polished in beauty.The man went over to his black coffee machine as the lights in the house didn't realy show much inside of the kitchen.So it looked like a figure standing in the darkness and surely,there was.Except for The man himself but another figure.Wally.But he said he had to go..He lied.Harrison became angry,putting his hands on his hips.

 

"So,are you gonna ever tell him?"The man smiled as Harrison's eyes quickly fixated on the man's eyes as the man stood with two coffee mugs in his hands,Wally rolling his eyes and shaking his head at Harrison.

 

"N-No."Harrison gulped,Wally nodding as Eobard chuckled nervously.

 

"My brother is of many...secrets and many,many....questions on his part.He...Is engaged with someone else,you know that,right?"

 

"Y-Yes..Overheard them talking a-about it before I left."

 

"You poor,poor thing."Eobard frowned as he slowly turned around t face his coffee mug,Wally moving out of the way as he was still not caught.

 

"T-Thanks for your sympathy."

 

"Your welcome.Is there anything you need to know about him?"Eobard asked as Wally nodded so Harrison did aswell.

 

"Y-yes..uhm...-Wally mouths 'How is Eddie still alive.'- How is Eddie still alive?"

 

"Eddie? That guy died 14 years ago!"

 

"I know,that's the problem."

 

"If he's still alive...He..H-He must have came f-from...the past or..the multiverse..."

 

"T-The multiverse...C-Can't h-have..The multiverse is connected to something that has way too much speed for humans to go through..."

 

"It's the speed force."

 

"The what?"

 

"The thing that Oliver came out of..We haven't figured it out yet but we call it the speed force.The...people that come out of it are hella fucking fast,though the fact we are still trying to figure out how this ripple happened."

 

"It seems,very..interesting."

 

Eobard nodded,filling the two cups with coffee and handing one to Harrison as Harrison nodded smiling and drunk away.

 

"Well,enough science talk!Let's get wasted!"

 

"W-Wasted? I-I c-can't!"

 

"Yes you can!"

 

Eobard looked into his kitchen closet and removed some cup noodles,grabbed a big jar full of weed and some white paper.Then came a bong and soonly,the drinks.

 

"I-I.."

 

Eobard smiled as he handed a beer to Harrison,Harrison taking it softly as he nodded,Eobard going over to his golden leather couch which sat the same two men that kidnapped Harrison.Joe's men.They were here to spy.No fucking wonder.Thank god the kitchen's walls were thick as hell so they didn't hear anything about it.Harrison sat down a drunk half of the budlight,instantly feeling weird.He didn't like it.

 

"I-I don't like this."

 

"Aww,are you sure? You only took one swig!"

 

"I-I'm sure."

 

"That's just the drink talkin'!You smoke?"

 

"I- mean I-I d-did,b-but I-"

 

"Shush sweetheart.Shush."

 

Eobard held the bong up to him as Harrison gulped,remembering that he had his goat skull on,He smiled and shrugged as he took the bong,breathing in and containing it's ounce,the two men smiling and snickering.

 

"He can't handle it Eobard!"One of them blurred.

 

"Y-Yes I can,I-I n-not t-than d-drunk!"Harrison blurred as the man chuckled.

 

"Then prove it.Fight me without getting hurt."

 

Harrison chuckled as he drunk the rest of the beer down which was really effective by now. He smiled as his body rose from the couch and put up his fists,the other chuckling and getting up.He threw a sucky punch which Harrison dodged easily and kicked the man's right leg in.Wally watched in amazement as they kept on,Harrison dodging every hit and kick while laughing loudly,his opponent on the other hand wasn't doing so welly.' **So getting him drunk improves his hand to hand combat.That's...new.** 'In less than 2 minutes,Harrison sent the man flying to the ground and on top of him he went,punching the man over and over again until the man grabbed Harrison's neck and squeezed.Harrison took no resistance against it,instead he just smiled and kicked the man's groin. Eobard watching just like Wally.They didn't know he could fight like this when he was drunk.

 

"E-Enough!Stop before someone starts bleeding!"Eobard stomped his foot on the floor.

 

"B-But I-I was getting s-started!"Harrison frowned as the man pushed Harrison off of him,looking at his partner with wide eyes.

 

"I'm impressed."Wally smiled,revealing himself as Eobard's head snapped back hardly.

 

"S-So,are you ever gonna get over this crush?"Eobard asked as Wally stepped in to save Harrison from embarrassment.

 

"Hey Harrison,your wife is asleep,it's best if you go now,it's been a long night."

 

Harrison rolled his eyes as Wally winked at him,Harrison winking back as he got up from the couch,Eobard grabbing his left hand.

 

"Let's talk later,okay?"Eobard smiled as Harrison nodded,Eobard handing him a blunt while Wally opened the door for Harrison to leave.

 

Harrison and Wally left in Harrison's van as he started driving to Harrison's apartment.Wally taking Harrison's left hand and tightening it.Harrison slightly smiled before snatching his hand away.

 

"You said you had to go."

 

"I know,I lied."

 

"Why?"

 

"Don't ask why just listen to me.You can't change into Oliver again,okay?"

 

"And why is that?"

 

"When you left H.R's house,some how information of the people there got out.And since Oliver the speedster is the second dangerous,police are on the hunt for him.He found out and now he's pretty angry."


	4. The Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically,Harrison fins out that their little party has got Oliver's attention and now they gotta figure something out WHILE will trying to conceal Harrison's feelings for Joe!!

"O-Oliver's a-attention?!"

 

"Yes.And that's a big,big problem."

 

"i-Is he c-coming for u-us?"

 

"Right now,no.But if you do it again,yes."

 

"A-Alright,okay..Uhm..What now?"

 

"We all are going on a 'family' heist to taco bell.And we are using your van.Don't worry,I'm gonna sit in the front with you,kay?"

 

"Yea..Thanks."

 

"Your welcome."

 

They finally reached the lab and as soon as he rolled into the parking lot,Cisco,Killer Frost,Barry and Joe walked out.Cisco with a shotgun,Barry with his little glock and Joe wilth his hands in his pockets bluntly looking directly at Harrison.Wally,sliding over as Joe ordered Wally to the patrol the area.They all got in as Joe didn't say anything,Killer Frost rolling her eyes.

"DRIVE!"She yelled as the startle scared Harrison a little.

He drove until they reached the location.Taco Bell.(I don't think they have a taco bell in Central City lol)They ducked out of the car,Joe looking deeply into Harrison's eyes before walking beside the front door,a man walking out and instantly getting frozen by Killer Frost.

 

"Here's the plan,I'll freeze the doors shut,Cisco blow the lights,Barry burst in when I give the signal."

_FAST FORWARD  OUT OF THE HEIST BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE IT_

Once again,another hopeless day of wondering what happened.His thoughts roam the size of an elephant.Curiosity in this criminal state will get him killed but there would be a good reason for it.

Harrison came home,into his apartment.A tiring day it was.Tessa wasn't there and that concerned him.He called her phone many times but no answers.She finally came home minutes later with a smile on her face before closing the door behind herself.

"There you are,where were you've been calling your phone for hours!"

"I had to finish up a parent conference today,sorry about it."

Harrison smiled and slowly kissed her right cheek.

"It's alright.And I'm sorry for doing that to you."

"Sorry for what?"

Harrison pushed her against the wall and unbuttoned her shirt.

"For this~"

Tessa chuckled before they both slipped off all of their clothes,in the bed they went to have a nice night.

The next morning Harrison awoke to the sound of rustling,Tessa wasn't near him in the bed so he assumed it was her and smiled weakly before yawning.

"So how was last night?!"Harrison hollered through the apartment,no answer but now the rustling had stopped.

"Look,I can see why your mad at me,I was a little hard,I promise I won't do it again,okay?"Harrison hollered once more but to no avail.Silence ate away at Harrison's ears before he rolled his eyes,going into the bathroom and shutting the door.He grabbed his green toothbrush his toothpaste,starting the faucet running cold water before drenching his toothbrush in the coldness of the water.Looking up at the mirror he found something odd.It was a yellow sticky note.

'Babe,I had to go early today,breakfast is in the oven,love you-Tessa'

He took the note down,reading it as his eyes widened.Putting down his materials and looking towards the door.Creaking the door open with his fists in battle stance ready to hit any force exerting onto him.He crept inside of the living room where the noise had stopped and saw Wally with his face in the pillow of his couch.Harrison face palmed himself as Wally sat up,looking at Harrison with 'sleep' in his eyes.His fists opened calmly.

"I thought someone was getting killed in here last night,turns out you two were having se-"

"Get to the point!"

"I crashed at your place."

"Did my wife see you?Did you say anything to her?Did she tell you anything?"

"No,no and no.I blended in with the couch so welly."

"Alright yea understandable now tell me why are you here so early?"

Wally got up quickly,brushing off his jeans and tank top before closing the windows and shutting the curtains.

"Joe wants us all to meet him boyfriend,Eddie Thawne."

Boyfriend.So Harrison was right.That was his boyfriend and he didn't imagine that scene.Pushing his feelings into his mind by shaking his head,he looked at Wally for confirmation.

"You've seen that little run-in with Eddie and Joe,haven't you?You were in the back with the weed,right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Ah,did they see you at all?"

"No,not until Eddie left."

"Good,just act casual towards him and don't give them any hints of distress."

"But straight early in the morning?"

"Yes,get your breakfast and meet me outside."

Wally got up and quickly ran downstairs,vanishing from the apartment before Harrison got dressed and got his breakfast bowl in hand,grabbing his keys.He shut the door and locked it,running into the white van with Wally and driving slowly to the lab.

"I take it you don't want to go."

"Oh yeah? And how'd you know?"

"Your driving slow,your sweating,your fingers are trembling at the touch and your literally half off of the rode."

Harrison and Wally chuckled nervously.They both knew it was true.They didn't want to go.Wally mainly for Harrison,he would be crushed by this.


	5. Joe's mans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living out Harrison's hellish nightmares,he must sit and act as happy as can be during the meeting with Eddie Thawne,little did Harrison know that they were all keeping something from him. (I had no other name for the chapter title)

The moon transcended into the corners of light,peaking from Harrison's face in which was snarling.

 

"Remember.Don't look any what in their suspicions."Wally sighed before Harrison shook his hands around a little,not ready for this at all before Wally opened the door and they both walked down the long silver covered hallway that was slowly echoing a soft slow jazz.

They reached the end only to find everyone at the center table,Barry with his money out counting it propping his heels on the table,Cisco rolling a blunt on the table,Iris on the phone to a new customer,Killer Frost looking down at papers with dues on them and Joe with his fingers curled into one as Eddie wasn't there.Yet.

"I told you already,for fucks sake,the appointment is scheduled tomorrow for 10:39pm at the burger joint,I will be there now stop pushing your fucking luck pal."Iris said,hanging up.

"All you do is play with your fucking money."Cisco commented,Barry laughing and grinning.

"You have to do what you have to do."Barry smiled as Cisco rolled his eyes and kept rolling the blunt before lighting it with a quick match,casting the match aside.

"Okay,Joe I don't know where your little fucking friend is but he better fucking hurry up."

"He's coming just wait a god damn minute."Joe said as he then got up and paced around the room,Wally and Harrison getting a chuckled out of that.

"Notice our presences,will ya?"Wally asked as their heads all turned to the hallway.

"pull up a chair you two,Joe's little friend here is late as hell to this party."Cisco sneered,upset since he wanted to go home now.

Harrison and Wally pull up a chair between Barry and Cisco,the near,most friendliest of choices before a slim figure with a black hood came from the hallway,pulling down the hood,There that damn,smug face appeared.Eddie Thawne,again.Harrison expanded his facial expressions to brighten himself,make it look like he's happy.Joe instantly got up in a second and hugged him as they all stared with irritable faces.

"I sense that he's a new one,that face isn't familiar."Eddie pointed to Harrison as Harrison's eyes dilated from the side to Eddie.

"His name is Harrison Wells,we're using his genius mind and thoughts to build that device you want."

Harrison's mind clicked.Of course he'd get him anything he wanted.They lied about using it for their purposes.

"Aw,baby,when I said get a man that knows how to work it,I didn't think you would actually do it!"

"I'd do anything for you.Harrison,present yourself."

Harrison stood and walked over to Eddie as Eddie smiled at him sweetly.

"Harrison wells,just here for your s-services."Harrison stuck out his hand as a shake towards Eddie as Eddie saw it but didn't even bother to fulfill towards it.

"Your too damn modest."Eddie laughed,Harrison taking it as a compliment before sitting back down.

"Introduce yourselves."

"Caitlin Snow,Killer Frost."

"Cisco Ramons,a drug dealer as you can see."

"Barry Allen, your favorite gay prostitute!"

"Iris West,deal runner,the mother of your boyfriend."

"Wally Heavens,Joe's best friend."

The doors to the hallway burst open as Eobard flew in with a red glittery dress on,laughing with champagne in his hand.

"Eobard Thawne, the gay stripper!"Eobard yelled as he smiled,giving the champagne to Eddie,Eddie thanking him after shaking all of their hands,sitting down by Cisco and Iris.

"I was hoping to get a piece of this criminal action,but I see the forms are already filled by your own....henchmen and girls..."Eddie said looking over at the room that had glass walls.

"They have treated and wealthed me the best.Especially Lisa."Joe smiled before Eddie gave him a fucked up look.

"Not in that sense."

"So,ya'll are very cute together and seem like a very nice couple,husbands,boyfriends,etc, but are you sure you want to join this collage of shit we've started with businesses and people?"Eobard asked as Eddie popped open the champagne,Barry looked at him confusingly.

"Yea,no offense but we don't want to hurt you in this bullshit."Barry said concerningly while Eobard passed around wine glasses.

"You won't hurt him,none of you will."Joe sterned,Cisoc chuckling as Joe looked directly at him.

"You talk the talk but do you walk the walk?"Cisco smiled highly,looking at Eddie as Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I'll surly do better than you."

"I'd love to see that."

Just at that moment,Hartley and Richard ran in,panicking a little.

"J-Joe,w-we've got an intruder in the base,left corridor!"Richard yelled, glock in hands as Hartley grabbed his shotgun from the corner of the TV stand.Everyone rose and ran to their weapon spots,Harrison with his pistol in his left hand pointing it towards the left door.They already practiced what they would do.They all would point their guns in different door spots so neither of them got hurt.The lights cut out as the only thing that brung light was Cisco's blunt.Then,laughter.Laughter of the one and only evil speedster.Oliver Queen.

"Oliver..."

"Hey!"

Oliver sped through the lab with his green lightening after him.Smiling as the lights cut back on,his head was cocked to the side,looking directly at Harrison.

"You are one of the most sexiest men I have ever met.Too bad you have a wife."

"I'd do anything for h-her."

"Then you would join my group to protect her life!"Oliver grinned while Joe resisted to react,Barry and Killer Frost stepped in.

"Okay,why the fuck are you even here?You haven't even explained why you've broken into our lab!"Barry sighed while putting down his gun,sympathy finding itself into his system.

"For Harrison.Sweet,sweet Harrison.He's the light in one of our lives but that man is just too afraid to speak up and say the name of the other man he really loves."Oliver chuckled while Harrison's face softened,everyone looked at him as he slowly softened his gun grip before Joe shot at Oliver.

He dodged it quickly,moving to the side over to Harrison,grabbing Harrison by his back and holding a gun to his head.

"Put it down or he gets a bullet through his head."

Barry and Eobard began to panic,Cisco put the shotgun down willing to spare Harrison's life.Joe just protected Eddie even though he wasn't in danger.Eddie just smiled.Something was up about Eddie.He wasn't like the others.He seemed like he wanted Harrison to die but of course everyone was too busy looking out for him so they didn't even see the signs.Oliver smiled over to Joe,Eddie hiding his face to hide his snickers and laughter.It looked to Joe as if he was scared.

"What bitch?!"Joe shouted as Oliver shook his head.

"Nothing.You know you'c do anything to get him."Oliver's finger pressing harder on the trigger before Barry tackled Oliver down to the ground before Harrison grabbed his gun.

Barry wrapped his legs around Oliver's neck and choked him out until he passed out.Everyone chilled out before Eddie pushed by Joe to go over to the unconscious Oliver on the floor.They replaced themselves at their areas before Joe sighed.

"I'm so sorry about this."

"It's fine.Harrison needs to learn this is going to happen when your a villain."Eddie said as he leaned his head on Joe's left shoulder.

 "What the fuck?N-no it 'wasn't fine'.One of the most brightest minds we need to build your dumbass machine almost died today."Cisco shouted.

"Dumbass machine?! It's for a fucking customer!Even when the client i'm selling this to,wants help trying to destroy you,Cisco."Eddie slashed.

"You mind your damn business Cisco."

"NO,because it obviously has something to do with me!"Cisco shouted before Barry clenched his gun.

"ENOUGH!"Barry yelled.

Harrison looked down before he backed off into the shadows.Dismissing himself.He couldn't deal with it and while he walked away,Eddie grinned.

"Why are you running away now?"a voice appeared as Harrison turned around to see the front of a gun barrel to his head.

He looked at the face and oh god.That face.So familiar.It was Henry,holding David with him.

"Hello again Henry."

"Don't you fucking 'hey us!"You shot us all! You'll pay for it.You'll pay."David said as Henry and David were both socked in the back of their heads.H.P and Wells 2.0 somehow knew about everything, including the oddness of Eddie.

"Thanks but I could've handled it on my own."

"You looked like you needed help." 2.0 frowned.

"Listen,uhm...We heard you...You got a little crush on someone we know..."

"Why is Joe's name so hard for you to say?"2.0 sterned as Harrison's eyes widened.

"I don't have to time to explain this,goodbye."Harrison pushed past H.P as Harrison sighed.

"W-Wait! We need to show you something..."H.P called out for him as he slowly turned around.

"What? Are you going to fucking taunt me?!"

"N-No...I wanted to warn you.."H.P stared at the ground,2.0 taking something from H.P's left pocket.

"W.H found a disc in the back of your wife's room and he thought you should have taken a look at it."Giving the disc to Harrison,he slid it into his left pocket and kept walking.

"Where are you going anyway?Your house is over there."H.p asked as Harrison's eyes shot like razors into the ground.

"somewhere else but here damn it."

"But we-"

Before they could both say anything in unison,Harrison walked off.


	6. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Deal between the Evil Speedster and Harrison
> 
>  (JOE IS JEALOUS)
> 
> (SLIGHT WALLY/HARRISON,don't worry it's still Joe/Harrison)

Harrison didn't say anything for the rest of the night, sitting at the edge of the bed as Tessa laid at the front,snoring softly.Oh how he loved her and Joe at the same time.Looking down at himself he began to unclothing himself realizing a sharp object in his pants was still there to blaze.He looked at the white disc,slowly while pulling it out of his left pocket. He slipped the disc into his DVD player by the TV,turning the channel to HDMI 1.There,he saw his apartment.A camera from every corner of the apartment.Tessa stood inside of the living room exactly how it happened today.She left,Harrison soonly left after.Harrison looked into the corners of his apartment and just like sawn,the camera's were there.Black and medium sized sitting on the corners of the wall.His expression turned into pure anger and hatred before looking back at the screen,taking his remote and fast forwarding the tape up until Tess came through the door of the screen.But something was off,her blazer was ruffled and her skirt had stains on them,like she had been beat.Harrison's eyes went wide when he saw a familiar man walk through the door with her,the volume instantly turning it's on.

\-----------------

"Thank you once again Damian.It's a pleasure to be helped by you,a-again."

"Your welcome.Your husband doesn't mind me here,right?"

"Of course he won't."

"Are you sure? I can leave-"

"D-Don't! Come sit down with me."

Damian put his hands up quickly before closing the door behind himself,walking with Tessa into the kitchen where they sat at the wooden dining table.

*Harrison's hands folded over his mouth before a hand flipped over on the couch by him.It was Wally,he was of course sitting it out at Harrison's apartment because Harrison was very different from the rest of the group and he seemed like he wanted to know more about them.Wally was willing to give him that information but of course,for a price.Nothing bad or life threatening just something that might break Harrison's huge heart.Wally looked at him,he sat in pure anger.And the only reason how he knew it was Wally was of his silent tiptoeing and skill.Tessa couldn't do anything like that.But Joe could~*

"Where is he though?"

"Harrison?"

"Yes,he should be here,he's a bum anyway.He's got nothing better to do."

*Wally patting his right shoulder as Harrison tilted his head in disgust as the word 'bum' was used by a complete murder and asshole.*

"He is.He really is but he's gotten himself a job now,I'm glad about that.But since the job,he's been spending less time with me and more with 'work'."

"You need to leave him for me.I'll treat you better,most of all,I'll buy you anything you want."

"I...I-I don't know,I love him..He means the world to me and I can't just leave him for-"

Damian sat closer to her.

"But it would be funner,wouldn't it?"

"....Why are you so concerned about me?"

"Because I care about you,fuck him."

"Alright,it's time for you to leave."

\-------------------------------------

Wally instantly took the remote and pressed pause.

"Don't do this to yourself."Wally murmured as Harrison's head slowly went into his hands.

"I-I'm n-not even safe a-at m-my own a-apartment!"Harrison silently sobbed before hitting himself in the forehead.

"Hey,no stop that.It's not your fault she wants to-"

"It's your fault for putting me in all this! I-I never wanted to do any of this,but here we are!"Harrison sterned over to wally as Wally's eyes slight,playfully.

"What about you come over to my place?Huh?Get you off of all this bullshit for a minute?"

"Don't be stupid Wally,I need to sleep-"

"Are you sure you want to sleep in the bed with her? Your anger might get the best of you,make you do crazy things."

"A-Are you supposing that I-I...I-I'd kill her?"

Wally tilted his head back and forth.

"The chances are pretty thick."

Harrison thought about it for awhile.Wally was right.He did want to choke her out for agreeing with that fucker.But she doesn't know what he is.A murderer.And a past ex.but she might leave him for Damian,and even maybe care about him.How daring it was to think that of Tessa,he wanted to say to himself but he knew it was probably true.

"Do you live anywhere nearby?"

"Yes.It just takes alot to get there."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Follow me and take the disc."

Harrison snatched the disc out of the holder as soon as the DVD player opened,grabbing the keys to his apartment once more,he and Wally ran out of the door.

"That alleyway,over there."Wally stopped Harrison from crossing the cricket sounding,silent street before quickly running along.

"You live in a damn alleyway?"Harrison joked before Wally chuckled silently.

"No,I live up there."Wally pointed to the side of the brick wall,a small wooden door placed on the wall.

"W-Wait,t-there?"

"Yes,don't worry I'll show you how to get up there."Wally smiled over to him as he backed up onto the other side of the wall,running towards the wall in front of him.

Harrison watched as he was pulled from his thoughts of gravity even being real anymore.Wally had ran up the cracks of the red brick and quickly opening the wooden door as he climbed in,looking down at Harrison.

"Follow my lead!"Wally smiled down at Harrison as he nodded quickly,backing up into the wall,he ran towards the wall praying to god that he didn't fuck this up.

Grabbing the bricks edges he climbed up the wall and grabbed Wally's lingering fingers,he smiled as they slowly began to climb through a little tunnel with stone surrounding it.

"I don't have much like the others,but it's enough to keep me alive."Wally smiled,jumping out of the tunnel into a very old fashioned, 1989, vintage room.Brown and smelling of vanilla ice cream,Harrison's eyes sparkling when he slowly cimbed out of the tunnel.

"Why don't you sleep with the rest of them? In fact,why are you so distant from them?"Harrison asked,slowly caressing his hands upon the brown bookshelf,full of dusted books from long ago.

Wally smirked,frowning for awhile and then taking a glance at Harrison.Watching Harrison caress the bookshelf was like watching his young self caress the brick walls,lost of home.Nowhere to go.Lost.

"I was too excited for them.I was too full of energy for them.My feelings were always pushed to the side and always crumbled like they were nothing.I was threatened to be left when I didn't do what they said.So I distanced myself from them.They crumbled little me.And now they act surprised when they see me like this."Wally doused himself over chuckling sarcastically as if trying to hold back tears,Harrison looking at him with slight shock.

"They abandoned you?"

"Yeah.Crime-wise.That Cisco kid did at least. And he fell behind like a moth into fire.Blindly contracted by their words."

"Who?"Harrison asked once more,Wally walked over to his beautiful bed frame covered in signatures from famous actors back in the day.

"J-Joe."Wally pulled out a picture of him and Joe West.

Younger Wally to be precise.

"H-How.."Harrison's eyes widened,taking the glassed photo from Wally's hands.

It showed a woman.Her name,Cecile.

"He is..."Wally trailed,sitting down on the couch and turning to Harrison.

"He is what?"Harrison asked,dropping the photo on Wally's bed.

"He is my father."Wally cried out,Harrison tilting his head before realizing the signs.

"O-Oh my g-god."Harrison backed away slowly,Wally getting up and sighed.

"Is this not okay?"

"W-Well N-No i-it's n-not! Your f-father left you to die in a fucking car crash."

"I-It's not confirmed.I only found the picture,t-the DNA r-results haven't been pulled yet."

"DNA RESULTS?!"

"Yeah,me and Oliver's teams had circulated a project.We need his DNA sample.Your going to get it for me."

"W-Why me?!"

"Because he seems to calm himself around you.And he surely doesn't want to talk to me."Wally looked away,giving Harrison a cotton swab.

"F-From his mouth?!"

"Yes."Wally sighed,looking at Harrison a certain way before he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"And sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"This."Wally said,shaking his head,Harrison hearing a crash from the kitchen,confusingly,he walked over to see Oliver Queen staring right back at him.

His body froze.

"W-What?!"

"Hey there sweetheart~ I missed you~"Oliver walked out,grabbing at Harrison's left arm before he flinched away,running towards the tunnel he was stopped by a man in an black costume with an energy symbol on his chest in bright yellow and orange,the sides of his mask had great wings on them.

Rival.

"Where do you think your going?"Rival smiled and tilted his head,another man of choosing with the two he'd never seen before, The Dark Archer appeared behind him,pushing him into the arms of the Rival.

"I don't think you understand what had hit ya."

Harrison looked directly at Wally before Wally folded his arms in sympathy.

"Don't worry Harrison,it'll be over soon."

Harrison angrily snatched away from Rival's hands just to be punched in the face while The Dark Archer punched him in the back,Wally stepping in between them.

"That's enough."Wally sterned,Oliver laughing hardly as if Wally just said a corny joke.

"I just wish you'd be more willing.Now listen,remember when I said that if you join our team then we will protect your wife's life,didn't I?"

Harrison's eyes filled with tears before being pushed to the ground on his knees,Oliver squatting down to meet his eyes.

"What did you do to h-her?"

"Nothing.Nothing yet,that is.but if you don't agree with us on this,that will change."Oliver grinned evilly before looking at Wally.

"W-What do you w-w-want me to do?"

Rival grabbed his arms and held them behind his back,Oliver nodded slowly.

"Just what Wally told you to do."Malcolm snapped down at Harrison,Harrison shaking his head slowly.

"A-Alright!"Harrison shouted,Oliver looked away for the moment.

"Can we trust him to go without disobeying?"Oliver asked Wally,his fingers scraped Harrison's left cheek,seeing the bruises from the falls he took days ago.

"Yes."

"Alright then,we'll ride you to the lab."

Wally crawled through the tunnel,Oliver motioning Harrison to go next,the Rival,The Dark Archer and Oliver went next.

Oliver kept a hold of Harrison's left shoulder and guided him to a old fashioned blue mustang.In they went,Wally driving and sometimes even giving Harrison sad glances while,Harrison,sandwiched in between The Dark Archer and The Rival.

"Over there."Oliver pointed to TESSA labs,Wally turning into the intersection and reaching the lab parking lot.

The Rival pushed Harrison out before Wally looked at him,Harrison looking in his own face of disgust."Just a saliva sample,please."Oliver smirked with a new lit cigar in his mouth,driving away quickly.

Harrison held his fists by his sides before opening the door,seeing the lights dimmed and hard light from a tv was seen in the room Joe had changed in front of him in,the bedroom.

Harrison didn't want to go in there.This wasn't something he was ever planning on doing.And to top it off,being betrayed by someone he thought of as a brother he never had? It was just a shit day at this point but Harrison knew better to not get attached.He knew the consequences it would lead to.Therefore,this crush had to stop.It had to go.And of course it wasn't as easy as it sounded.Harrison tiptoed through the lab to see everything still in place,hearing laughter and chatter among them in the bedroom.He didn't want to be caught snooping around.It would just be embarrassing and they would see something up about him.He was snatched out of his thoughts by hearing Barry's calm voice from the bedroom speak.

"Can you call him? I want him to come over with us.He needs to watch this movie."

"You want to invite him over for a movie?"Cisco looked at Barry confusingly.

"Yea,I want to get to know him better.I like him.He's a soft sweetheart."

"Are you in love with him?"Cisco asked accusingly,Barry scoffing.

"HELL NO,I just feel like me and him would have a nice time together."

"Say's the prostitute."

"Shut the fuck up!"Barry shouted at Cisco as Killer Frost chuckled,Joe and Eddie laughing aswell.

'Harrison.'He heard his name through his earpiece,he held the earpiece as he whispered 'what.' 'There should be a cup of Joe's coffee on the second desk by Cisco's lab.You can find some residue there.'

Harrison looked over by Cisco's lab and surely,there it was.The cup stood still,Harrison walked over to it only to see the cup dried of any residue.He sighed.

'It's dry.' 'Ugh.you'll need to get something he just drunk from.Startle them into the lab so you can get the active source of saliva.' 'Got it'

Harrison looked around for a distraction,he reached for his gun as he pointed it to the floor and shot the gun quickly.They all were alerted instantly as to getting up and pulling out their weapon of choice,Harrison ran to Cisco's lab hiding behind a chair before they came out with guns in hands.

'Expose yourself as to not raise hell in the lab.Make up an excuse.Say you were practicing shooting or something like that.'

Harrison sighed,getting up in the dark room and shooting the target for practicing.Joe and Cisco hurried over to his own lab while Barry,Iris and Killer Frost stayed prone on the door.

Harrison stood,with gun in hand practicing the targets on the board while Cisco lowered his gun shaking his head.

"God damn it Harrison you scared us.Don't sneak in here like that again!"Cisco shouted,Harrison looking over at them in surprise.

"I thought you heard me come in."Nonchalantly shrugging while Joe put his gun away.

"You almost got SHOT!"Joe exclaimed.

"It's nothing new,i'm guessing."Harrison smiled at Cisco as Cisco laughed harder,Joe looking at him confusingly.

Eddie walked out of the back room,scaredly before noticing it was just Harrison.Oh,how he hated Harrison.But why?

"Oh.It's just you.I thought you were someone else,c'mon Joe we are about to miss the favorite part!"Eddie held Joe's beer bottle in his left hand as he took it and threw it at Harrison,Harrison barely being able to catch it in time before they began to walk off into the backroom again.

"Take care of it for Joe,will ya?"Eddie grinned before walking back inside the bedroom with everyone else except Joe himself.

He stared as Harrison looked at the bottle.The top was still wet.'You got the sample,fuck the cotton swab,we got the entire fucking bottle right here.Bring it outside,we'll be waiting.' He continued to stare,his gaze glowing over Harrison for too long as Harrison didn't notice until he looked up from the bottle with a slight depressing look on his face.

"You haven't been around us much anymore.We need more jobs done,we need you to be here more."Joe stopped Harrison from walking out of the doors with a had to his waist just like last time.

It made Harrison feel sick and light headed at the same time.Light headed in a good way that is.

"Maybe tomorrow."Harrison averted eye contact with the man when he walked in front of him.

"Why not tonight?"

"Because I have things that need to be done."

And with that,the doors to the front opened quickly,Wally stood with his revolver in his hand.

"What in the fuck are you doing,come o-, oh.Hi,Joe."

"Wally.Where are you two going?"

"Nowhere you need to know about."Wally snarled before Harrison walked out with him,Joe stood in pure confusion,Eddie finding him in the cortex.

"You missed it!"Eddie rallied Joe back inside but Joe was still curious about what was happening.Why was he avoiding them all of a sudden? Why was he being distant? why wasn't he nervous like always.He told him not to get too comfortable here but that wasn't took to heart obviously.

"What took you so long? Damian's awaiting for our arrival at the lounge."Oliver grinned,Harrison swiftly turned his head to the side.

"D-Damian?! D-Damian Darhk?!"

"Yea,you got a problem with that?"

"I used to-"

"Date him,yes I know.He thought we were kidding when we said we got you,so we must prove."Oliver smiled,ushering the two back inside of the car and driving to the lounge which was Wally's place,Damian stood at the alley way.

"Oliver? Wally? I've been awaiting to talk to you all,where have you all been?"Damian smirked,The Archer took Harrison by his left arm and yanked him out of the car,Damian's eyes slightly widening.

"You were serious."Damian folded his arms across his chest,huffing hardly before seeing Damian walk up to him.

"Now give me the bottle."The Rival demanded,snatching the bottle away from Harrison's hands before Harrison sighed.

Oliver sped inside,Wally going next,doing his thing as Harrison had another idea to get in.He thought about it for a second,thinking it might not work but what's it to him if he didn't try?Harrison climbed on the opposite side of the wall,going as far up as the door would have been his climbing height,he jumped to the door and crawled in,the other two following behind.

"This place is starting to smell like you,Wally."Oliver snorted,going back inside of the kitchen and pressing a small button on the side of the kitchen door.

The whole kitchen flipped itself into a matter of whole tech that couldn't be explained even if he wanted it to be.A huge computer screen by the oven and a dark red desk with a blue lamp light shining blue light over the desk.Harrison cocked his head out to the side in rather desperate state to understand what was happening.

"Wally,It's going to take up to 24 hours to complete.The machines work slow and unfortunately the future tech I wanted to see grab doesn't seem to have made a better model for this machine."

"It's alright we just need to figure out what to do in the mean time."Wally slumped down onto the couch watching as Harrison slowly laid on the bed.

"What do you do in your mean time?"The Rival looked at him,Harrison clasped his hands onto his sides.

"With Tessa.But I don't think I can go back over...Knowing what she did.."Harrison's muscles tensed,Wally noticed this.

When Harrison got mad,his muscles would tense,his eyes would glare and his veins would began to show on his arms as they would pulse more faster than before.Wally felt bad for Harrison,making him do this.But,he had to keep the deal with Oliver.It was the only way that Tessa wouldn't get killed.

"What did she do?"Damian asked,acting like he was clueless.

Harrison's upper body went forward towards the direction of Damian as Damian looked at him acting confusingly.

"You know exactly what she did,don't act dumb with me!"Harrison shouted as to getting up and walking over to Damian,Wally straightened his posture,getting up immediately after seeing Harrison.

He could get hurt by Oliver if he continued this.Stepping in front of the raging Harrison and Damian,Damian grinned upon Harrison's glinted anger.

"I have no idea of what your talking about."Damian smirked,Wally turning to Harrison.

"Harrison please.Oliver will hurt you if you do this."Wally whispered over to Harrison,Harrison glancing at Wally.

He saw the plead in Wally's eyes,he didn't believe that this was on Wally's free will.Harrison looked back at Damian and then at Wally once more before stomping his left boot on the ground, bashing his head into the pillows,Oliver not even sparing a glance.

"Should we go fuck with the Zolomon's?Afterall,Wally and David DO have a little bet together."Rival changed the subject.

"I'm not going back to that house.I'd rather go with the Wells."Harrison objected,Oliver looking at Wally once again and then back at Harrison.

"Can you be trusted to come back here whenever need be?Because I don't want to have to come after you~"Oliver snarled sweetly through harsh words.

Harrison nodded as he backed away from Wally and Damian,crawling out of of tunnel as Wally followed behind.

"Don't follow me."Harrison didn't look at him,walking quickly down the street,ignoring Harrison's blatant orders.

"I have to.So you can come back."

"I will,leave me alone."

"Don't be so childis-"

"Childish?!"Harrison stopped in his tracks,the night lights flickering hardly over his shout,Wally stopped and looked down.

"You know I didn't mean it like tha-"

"Then what do you mean?!"

"Listen,I'm sorry this just had to be don-"

"WHY?!"

"They know about Tessa and they threatened to kill her!"

"SO YOU SOLD ME OUT INSTEAD?!"Harrison yelled louder this time,grabbing the ears of an distant male,a figure stood outside watching them argue.

"I had no choice!If I didn't sell you out Tessa would die and I would be blamed for the murder!"

Harrison's eyes teared up.

"I thought of you as the brother I was never ever gonna have!I t-thought of you as someone close to me even though we don't know many things about each other! The friend you don't expect making just happens to become your best friend!"Harrison cried out.

"I-I know."

"W-We just met about three days ago and everything about us has already g-gone to SHIT!"Harrison kicked an empty beer can from across the street.

"I-I know."

Wally grabbed Harrison's neck and brung him into a hard hug,Harrison rebelled but soon gave in when he heard the sloppy voice of Wally pleading for forgiveness.

"Y-You were also like a brother to me..A-And I can't s-stand to d-do this,I don't want to do this.I-I don't.B-But it's for the g-greater good.T-Too m-many p-people have died to m-my hands and I c-couldn't l-let Tessa become one of them."

Harrison and Wally stood there,in the middle of the empty and dark street with tears running down each others jackets and their grip harder then ever.The figure took it's place back where it came from inside with a slam of the door but of course they didn't care.

"B-But why spare me instead of everyone else you've k-killed?!"

"B-Because the first time I saw you,I knew you'd be the one that changes everything about my life.You turned my vengeance into a soft side and something that wants to help people,you opened my eyes,Harrison."

"B-But then w-why k-keep this life of crime up for i-it! I couldn't rest on my pillow knowing the things I've done these past nights!"

"T-Then let me help you get through this.W-We d-don't have to end it here,brother."Wally pleaded as Harrison fell silent,feeling him nod on his shoulder.

Wally and Harrison separated,Wally still feeling Harrison's need for warmth and comfort but he didn't say anything else.

"Let's go chat it up with these nice fellows."Harrison wiped away tears before Wally helped him,grabbing his face and clearing them with his thumbs,Harrison looking at him and laughing hardly.

"That's gay."Harrison chuckled before Wally looked at him sarcastically.

We are gay what do you mean?"Wally laughed at him as they headed over to the Wells household.


End file.
